Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: Modern AU! Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy are all in band together. Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are also all in a band together. Fluff and drama insues. Pairings include the usual Gajevy, Nalu, Jerza, and Gruvia. Please review! Rated T for my paranoia and some language. ON HIATUS, SORRY EVERYONE... T.T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Modern AU, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy are all in band together. Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel are also all in a band together. Yeah, you can totally tell where this is going can't you? Pairings include the usual Gajevy, Nalu, Jerza, and Gruvia.**

**So this is kinda cliche, and something that came from the mind of a very tired 15 year girl at one in the morning…. Don't judge too harshly please, reviews are very welcome and appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Can we try one more time, Mira, Lucy? I keep messing up the piano part at the bridge…" A small girl with strange blue hair asked from behind a grand piano.

"Sure Lev! I think you're better at guitar then the piano for future reference!" A blonde replied. Levy stuck out her tongue

"Its not my fault that Erza wrote a song with no guitar, now is it?" She put her hands on her hips in defiance. Lucy laughed.

"Hey! Lets not blame the mastermind and try again ok?" A scarlet haired girl, deemed Erza, picked up her drumsticks and waved them in the air. "Ready Levy? Luce? Juvia? Ok, start whenever Lev."

Levy rolled her eyes and nodded her head a few times to get the beat. Juvia started on her bass when Levy started on the piano. After a few measures, Erza came in with her drums and Lucy began to sing.

"Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh, oh! No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh, oh. The eye of the storm or the cry in the morn, oh, oh. Your fine for a while, but you start to lose control, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

Juvia started singing with Lucy, still playing the bass.

"He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the wings he's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend, yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine, oh, oh, ohhhhhh!"

Lucy started to sing by herself once again.

"Trouble is friend, but trouble is a foe, oh, oh. And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh, oh. He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh, oh. So don't forget as you ease on down that road, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Juvia and Erza started to sing.

"He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the wings he's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend, yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine, oh, oh, ohhhhhh! So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm. I won't let him in, but I'm a sucker for his charm. Trouble is a friend, yeah, trouble is a friend of mine, ahh, ohhhh!"

Levy then joined in the singing, they were all in unison.

"How I hate the way he makes me feel. And how to make him leave, I try…. Oh oh I try! But he's there in the dark, he's there in my heart, he waits in the wings he's gotta play a part! Trouble is a friend, yeah! Trouble is a friend of mine, oh, oh, ohhhhhh! So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm. I won't let him in, but I'm a sucker for his charm. Trouble is a friend, yeah, trouble is a friend of mine, ahh, ohhhh!"

Then Lucy, by herself.

"Ooooh! Ooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhh! Oooooooooooo!"

Clapping was heard all throughout the recording studio.

"Oh my gosh girls! That was purely fantastic! Your best run yet!" A cheerful voice rang above the applause.

"Thanks Mirajane! But we all know we're only this good because we have the best manager ever!" Lucy smiled at the white haired woman carrying a clipboard. She was always carrying that clipboard. It was like she slept with it.

The four girls exited the sound booth and gave a thumbs up to the recording guy. They thought his name was Macao, but they weren't sure.

"Alrighty, girls! We kinda overstepped our limits here and the next group is waiting to record. The bus and limo are waiting outside to take you girls home, and…. Hmm. I feel like I'm forgetting something.." Mira pondered on this for a moment when a proverbial light bulb went off.

"That's right! Tomorrow is your day off! So, I'll see you Sunday, good work today girls!" She waved and in a heartbeat, was gone and on her phone making "big big plans for you girls!"

Lucy exchanged glances at the other three band members, and walked out the door into the lobby of the recording place, Erza, Juvia, and Levy following close behind.

"Its about time! I was getting annoyed. Oh wait, its too late for that." A gruff voice stated when they had exited the sound booth. The voice matched a gruff figure, muscular, tall, long black hair, and multiple piercings on his face and arms. Lucy and Levy raised their eyebrows, mouths open and ready to make a retort, when another voice sounded behind the tall man.

"Gajeel! Don't be rude. I apologize for my band mate ladies, he's a bit grouchy because he had to get up early." A blue haired boy with a red and black tattoo on his face smiled. Erza stepped in front of Lucy and outstretched her hand.

"It's quite alright. It's technically our fault, we overstayed our time limit. My name's Erza. Erza Scarlett."

The blue haired boy took her hand and shook it twice. "I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandez. I didn't know I'd be meeting the Fairy Tones today. It's quite the honor." He replied, looking smug. Erza had the same expression.

"And I didn't think i would meet the Metal Armada. The honor is all mine." She let go of his hand.

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia looked at the two boys in front of them in awe.

"Metal Armada… Wow! Where are your other two members?" Levy asked. Just then, a boy with salmon hair and another with a dark navy color came in, arguing about something.

"Right there. Guys, come here!" Jellal beckoned the two over. "This is Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster." He said, gesturing to the salmon boy first, then the other one. "I am Jellal, and this is Gajeel Redfox." he continued, pointing to the black haired boy from before, who had spent the whole time scowling at a wall. "Together, we are the rock band, Metal Armada." They all stood side by side, and the girls had to admit, they looked pretty cool.

Lucy, not wanting to be outdone by a bunch of boys, stepped forward. "I'm Lucy. This is Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser." The girl took on their signature pose and smiled. "We're the Fairy Tones!"

"GIRLS! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG, YOU KNOW I'M PAYING FOR THIS BUS RIGHT?" A flustered Mira appeared. "Let's go!" she said, grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be Juvia's arm, and dragged her toward the door.

"Juvia is glad to have made your acquaintance! Goodbye!" Juvia waved, inevitably struggling against her crazy manager.

"Correction, we're the Fairy Tones plus an angry manager! We'd better get going before Mira blows a gasket!" Levy chuckled. "It was nice meeting you all, I hope we see eachother again!" She waved and skipped out the door.

"Well, as lovely as this has been, Levy is right. We need to go. Nice meeting you, Metal Armada." Erza smiled and followed Levy, Lucy close behind.

"You too, Fairy Tones." Jellal raised a hand and turned to his band mates once they were gone. "Ready to record boys?"

**A/N: What I tell ya? So is this a continue or a burn it? REVIEW PLEASE! The song was Trouble is a Friend by Lenka. If you've never heard it go look it up. NOW. I love you all! ItscalledLove is out! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Oh, and song suggestions are welcome too, if you catch on to each bands style!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO! I wasn't actually going to continue this, so those of you who liked it, say thanks to PoppetCross and DeathWolfScythe, who reviewed only an hour after I posted the first chapter. Kudos to you guys, kudos to you. **

**So in case there was any confusion: **

**Levy and Gray play the guitar (Levy also plays piano if you didn't catch that.)**

**Lucy and Natsu are the lead singers**

**Erza and Gajeel are the drummers**

**And Juvia and Jellal play bass. **

**ENOUGH IDLE CHATTER! TO THE STORY! Please R&amp;R, I'd very much appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: The only part of Fairy Tail I own is a Natsu plushie. And a Plue plushie. And an Erza keychain. And the Aries key. But other then that I OWN NOTHING!**

Natsu took a deep breath. He surrounded himself in the music and nodded his head to the beat. Then he was knocked out of his reverie when Jellal shook him on the shoulder. Natsu removed his headphones.

"Natsu! You ok? We're going on in ten." He asked.

Natsu nodded. "Just trying to get pumped. You know how music helps me."

Jellal smiled. "Of course. I'm just checking." Then he listened for a second. "Hey Gajeel, turn that up."

Gajeel grunted and got up to change turn up the volume on the radio. A voice blasted through the speakers, and they all had to admit, whoever they were, they were pretty good. When the song ended, the MC came on.

"And that was 'Trouble is a Friend' from the new pop sensation, the Fairy Tones! These four girls just came out of nowhere, and they've spread their talent nationwide! This is your MC, Elliot Per-" Gajeel turned the radio off.

"The Fairy Tones? Didn't those girls at the recording studio say they were the Fairy Tones?" Gray asked.

"You've gotta be kiddn' me! There's no way those four girls became a pop sensation overnight!" Gajeel sneered.

"No, that was them alright. The Fairy Tones. Erza, Lucy, Levy and Juvia. They seem really popular, and I have to admit it. They're pretty good." Jellal smirked. "I told you earlier, it was an honor."

The other boys didn't get a chance to reply, because a stage manager burst in, saying they were on in two minutes. They all stood up.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

"Born ready." The others replied in unison.

As they went on stage, they were met with a roaring audience. They took their places, Natsu at the head mic, Jellal behind him with bass guitar, Gajeel got behind his drum set, and Gray plugged in his electric.

"HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT?!" Natsu screamed into the microphone. He was hit with screams and loud applause. "We're the Metal Armada and we're gonna sing our new song, Be Mine! Gray, if you'll do the honors.

Gray began to play, Gajeel and Jellal soon coming in with their respective instruments.

Natsu and Gray started to sing.

"Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me. Be mine. Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine."

Then just Natsu.

"If I could be, that stranger, and knock you off your feet. Make amends for the lies I've told and put an end to our deceit. If I could feel no danger, I'd be all out war. Trade excuses for promises that I can't keep anymore."

All the boys.

"Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me. Be mine. Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine."

Just Jellal.

"And didn't I try, hard enough to fool you. Didn't I try, hard enough to fail. Didn't I try hard enough to read between the lines. As this moment set sail..."

All the boys.

"Take all my money. Take all my time. Take all the stars that hang above me. Be mine. Take all my tears. Covet my eyes. Take what you need to make you love me. Be mine."

The crowd went wild. Natsu and the others waved and smiled. Except for Gajeel. After a few more songs, The Metal Armada said goodnight and went backstage, talking and laughing.

"Not bad. I'm impressed." A silky voice went through their ears and they turned around to see none other than the Fairy Tones. "We wanted to apologize for this morning again, and personally, I wanted to see you perform." Erza continued.

"I must say, it wasn't what I expected! But in a good way! You guys really blew us all away!" Levy said in her bubbly voice.

"No apologies necessary, and thank you, Levy was it?" Jellal inquired. She nodded. "Say, since we're all here, why don't we all go for a bite to eat, I must say, I'm quite famished." Jellal smiled.

Lucy and Juvia exchanged glances, not as thrilled to be in their company. But Juvia decided to be polite and agree for all of them.

"Juvia thinks that's a grand idea! Juvia and her friends haven't eaten at all since we went to the recording booth!"

So they all decided to go get food. None of them really needed anything fancy, so they decided on just a plain old Burger King. Hoping they wouldn't be recognized, they opened the doors together and ordered. Juvia went last, and the cashier was frankly hitting on her.

"Ju-juvia is not… she just.." Juvia stammered. Gray noticed this and it made him angry.

"Hey asshole, it's obvious she's not interested, so why don't you just leave her alone?" He said walking over. Gray took Juvia's arm and walked over to the soda machine.

"G-gray-sama… Juvia thanks you… Juvia was starting to get scared."

Gray filled up his cup and smiled at Juvia.

"It's no problem. Frankly, guys like that really piss me off, so it was my pleasure." He chuckled. "And I know that guy. Looks like he doesn't remember me though."

"Juvia is very grateful, Gray-sama!" Juvia felt like something was stabbing at her chest, so she clutched at it.

Now all the others witnessed this exchange, and the smirked knowingly at each other.

"Now I might be wrong, but I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love!" Lucy joked.

**A/N: So when I got those two reviews I was like "SERIOUSLY? Two reviews ALREADY!"**

**So I hope this chapter was satisfactory, should I keep going? And did you get that the cashier dude was Lyon? If you didn't, read that part again and I will make more sense. **

**The song was Be Mine by The Heavy. If you've never heard it…. You do not deserve to be reading this. It is my FAVORITE SONG, so listen to it. NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I feel loved! So here's chapter 3 for you guys! Thanks for the positive reviews guys! Please R&amp;R this one too, it's very much appreciated. I apologize for any OOCness from Juvia and/or the other characters! Thanks, Love ya!**

**And thanks to whomever wrote the guest review with the song suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT HIRO MASHIMA! I only write these things for my own enjoyment.**

Saturday morning, a collective sigh was heard coming from the house in which the four girls lived. It was Saturday! For once they didn't have to cater to Mira's crazy schedule or listen to another one of her rants about her "big big plans for you girls!".

Erza was still lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling, despite the fact that it was almost noon. Today was the day she cherished being able to sleep in. But the peace didn't last long, it never really did, when Lucy came barging into her room.

"Erza, what are you still doing in bed? You have to get up, we all have to go shopping!" She said, literally bouncing up and down in excitement. Erza was rather confused,

"Shopping? But Lucy, you have every outfit imaginable in your closet. Why do we need to go shopping anyway?"

Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, Erza, how could you? Ryan would be crushed!" Only then did Erza remember. Their friend owned a tavern/bar/restaurant, and they had promised to show up and sing on Karaoke Night.

"Oh, right! Ok, I'll get dressed. Would you go downstairs and make me a bagel please?"

Lucy nodded and bounded down the stairs. Erza tried to call after her.

"And-"

"Strawberry cream cheese, I know!" Lucy shouted over her shoulder, since she was at the bottom of the stairs.

(One uneventful mall trip later)

The four girls entered their home and collapsed from exhaustion. A particular blonde had dragged them to and fro across the mall to find the perfect outfits for all of them. Thankfully no one recognized them, except for one little girl with bows in her hair who stared at them wide eyed, and Levy had smiled and put a finger up to her lips in a 'shhh'ing motion. In the end, they all found nice outfits and shoes. After they were all ready to leave, they laughed with each other after Juvia admitted they all looked pretty gangster.

After arriving at Ryan's Tavern, and that was its name, they snuck around the back and Ryan was waiting for them.

"Aye! Right o' time, then! Don't you ladies loo' amazing! Come o' then, get inside!" He ushered them in with his heavy Irish accent. "I'll go an' introduce ya!" He then left.

Erza peeked behind the curtain to see Ryan had already set up the necessities she gave him, a drum set, Juvia and Levy's sound amplifiers, and four mics. Juvia had brought her bass, Levy her electric guitar, and Erza her drumsticks. Lucy had brought her lucky mic, it was bedazzled silver and pink, and used to be her mothers.

"THE FAIRY TONES!" They heard Ryan's voice and took that as their cue. They stepped out under the lights, smiled and waved. They did look amazing.

At the mall, Lucy had convinced Juvia to buy a white shirt that exposed her stomach paired with a sleeveless brown jacket. She had low cut black skinny jeans and brown toe-showing wedges.

Levy was more modest. She had a short sleeveless black dress with frills at the skirt, ripped gray leggings, and black combat boots.

Lucy had a V-neck black dress with sleeves that went down to her elbows. The hem of her dress barely went past her butt, but she was also wearing gray leggings with black heels.

Erza was wearing a sleeveless shirt that looked more like a black corset, that showed some of her stomach, black ripped skinny jeans, and brown laced heels.

Lucy stepped up to the mic and replaced it with her own, and interacted with the crowd to give her band mates time to set up. Once they were done, she turned back to the audience. To her surprise she spotted the guys from Metal Armada in the back. Natsu flashed her a grin and a thumbs up, signaling good luck. Despite herself, Lucy grinned like an idiot.

"Ok, guys, we're going to try out a new on on you tonight, never before heard, so I hope you enjoy!"

Erza started playing her drums and Juvia followed suit with her bass. Then Levy with her electric.

**(Lucy is bold**,_ All girls are italicized)_

**I don't mind letting you down easy**

**But just give it time**

**If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while**

**You're not the big fish in the pond no more**

**You are what they're feeding on**

**So what are you gonna do**

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

**So what are you gonna do**

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**Ain't it good?**

_Being all alone_

**Where you're from**

**You might be the one who's running things**

**Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want**

**You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble**

_When you're living in a bubble_

**So what are you gonna do**

_When the world don't orbit around you?_

**So what are you gonna do**

_When nobody wants to fool with you?_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**Ain't it good?**

_Being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun**

**Baby, now you're one of us**

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**Ain't it good?**

_Ain't it good being all alone_

**Ain't it fun?**

_Living in the real world_

**('Cause the world don't orbit around you)**

**Ain't it good, ain't it good**

_Being all alone_

**(oh)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Down to your mama)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Don't go crying to your mama)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Oh, this is the real world)**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

**(Don't go crying to your mama)**

**This is the real world**

**This is the real world**

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

When they were done, everyone went ballistic, clapping and whistling. They played a couple more songs, then exited the stage and tried to avoid the throng of people, which was inevitable. Lucy made her way to the back of the tavern, shouting the occasional 'thank you', or 'goodnight'.

The four boys were in the same spot as before, although they all had a look that convoyed the message 'woah'.

"Impressed?" Levy winked and giggled. Gajeel scoffed.

"Impressed? Impressed? Do you even know how good you are?" Then he looked like he wanted to take it back. "I-I mean, i-it was ok…" He looked away, his face red. The girls giggled.

Natsu decided this would be a good time to break the ice. "You were really good, no screwin'. Hey do you gals wanna come to our place for a movie or something? It be really fun!"

"Sure! If thats ok with you guys, we wouldn't want to impose." Lucy answered. Gajeel looked like he wanted to protest, but bit his tongue when Jellal replied.

"You're not imposing. If you'd like to, lets go!"

They all walked to their respective cars after Jellal had given Erza detailed directions to their house.

When they finally got to the place, Levy voiced all their thoughts.

"HOUSE? More like mansion! How do four guys live in a place this huge!?"

**A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Don't worry nothing too… terribly bad. Maybe.**

**Please review it gives me motivation to continue. Thanks to my best friend Lora, who gave me the song suggestion, as well as calling my fan fictions junk. Love you too, Lora.**

**The song was Ain't it Fun by Paramore. Go listen to it, its awesome. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have surprised myself with this story. I honestly didn't think I'd be writing it, I would have given up if it weren't for you guys! I love you so much! Please R&amp;R IT GIVETH ME GREATEST JOYETH. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

**To Pixiedustmagic: I love the idea too and I find it ironic that the lady manager in Ouran High School Host club is voiced by the same person who voices Mirajane… COINCIDENCE? Yeah, probably.**

**Disclaimer: I own… wait for it… nothing.**

Lucy got lost once. Natsu decided they should all pair up and show the girls around, he took on the job of showing Lucy the gaming room, she got lost.

Gajeel was paired with Levy, and he was thinking there wasn't much in her head except air. Until she found their piano. She was like a child in a candy store, bouncing around and touching it gently so she didn't smudge it.

"I didn't think any of you guys played!" She looked at him with curiosity.

"Eh, well Gray does a bit, but it more of a side thing, he's not very good." He shrugged.

"I heard that. You better be careful where you sleep tonight Gajeel." Gray shouted, walking past the room the piano was in with Juvia at his side, strangely naked.

"Sh-shuddup ya pervert! Put some clothes on" He shouted back.

Levy giggled at the exchange, then pulled a leather notebook from her bag and turned her attention back to the piano.

"May I?" She asked. Gajeel shrugged and gestured to the piano.

"Go ahead."

Levy looked like she was in heaven, she sat down on the piano bench, placed the notebook on the stand, and played a few chords to get a feel for it.

"Beautiful." He heard her whisper.

She then began to play a song, not a fast one, but not particularly slow either. Her delicate fingers pushed each key down, every one creating a beautiful sound. Gajeel leaned against a wall and closed his eyes just listening to the song. Levy soon began to hum along, and as the song went on she began to play with more intensity, but quickly backed down to the soft sound that came from the instrument before.

Soon the song was over, and Gajeel wished it wasn't. When Levy lifted her fingers off the keys and placed them in her lap, she gazed at the piano with a gentle smile.

"That was amazing." Gajeel finally said. At the sound of his voice, she looked up and smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I've been working on that for a while, but the piano I have just isn't cut out for that kind of piece. Thanks for letting me play it on yours!" She smiled even wider.

"So do you write the music for your band?" Gajeel asked.

"Not usually. We all collaborate equally, sometimes I'll write the music and Erza will write the lyrics, then Lucy and Juvia will edit it. Or Erza will write music and Lucy will write lyrics. We all have to agree before we give it to Mirajane. It may sound confusing, but it actually works pretty well."

"Have you got any lyrics for this one yet?"

"O-oh, well I wasn't really planning on showing the girls this one… As for lyrics, I have a few ideas, but I don't think it will ever become one we sing." She looked embarrassed, her face had turned a light shade of pink.

"Why not? It was beautiful. You should follow through with it." Gajeel averted his eyes, nothing as sappy as that had ever come out of his mouth. They were both now a deep shade of pink.

"Thank you, but it will probably never see the light of day. Besides, this one I wrote for a male voice, I don't think any of us girls can pull it off." Levy said.

Gajeel's watch alarm started beeping, signaling everyone rendezvous back in the basement. He led the way, a comfortable silence settling between them.

After everyone was gathered, they went around in a circle, telling everyone about themselves.

"I'm Erza Scarlett, age 19, my favorite color is, surprise surprise, red, I play the drums, my favorite food is strawberry cake, I enjoy singing, fighting, and my favorite movie is probably Total Recall. My favorite song is Stranger by Amos Lee." Erza smiled. "Next?" She looked around.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm 18, my favorite color is ice blue, I play the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and some piano. I like video games, ice hockey, and skating. My favorite song is All Star by Smash Mouth, and my favorite movie is Captain America."

"Juiva Lockser. Juvia is also 18. Juiva's favorite color is dark blue, she plays the bass guitar. She enjoys swimming, the rain, and more swimming! Her favorite movie is probably Finding Nemo, and her favorite song is Jolene, the version by Miley Cyrus." She said, inching ever so slightly closer to Gray.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm 18, favorite color is yellow and red and orange, I'm the lead singer. I also like video games, sports, singing of course, and fights! Favorite movie is X-Men, favorite song is Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae."

"Jellal Fernandez. I'm 19. My favorite color is green, I play the bass, I enjoy reading, I like to keep the earth clean, don't roll your eyes Gajeel. I like animated movies, such as Pixar, Dreamworks, and my favorite song is Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi."

"I'm Levy McGarden, age 18, favorite colors are orange and sky blue, I enjoy reading a lot, I play the piano, acoustic guitar, and electric guitar. Um, I actually enjoy the theater over movies, so I guess my favorite musical is either Wicked or Singing in the Rain… I uh like 1000 ships by Rachel Platten."

"I'm Lucy He~ Uh just Lucy, I am 18, I am also a singer. My favorite colors are pink, purple, and blue. I enjoy shopping, listening to music, and writing. I like Enchanted, and my favorite song is Cruise by The Florida Georgia Line.

"Gajeel Redfox. 18. I play the drums. Favorite color is black. Favorite movie is Iron Man, favorite song is Gives you Hell by The All American Rejects. Gihi."

Levy glanced at the clock. It was almost 11:00!

"Hey girls, it's almost eleven, we need to go, or else Mira will have our heads if we're sleepy tomorrow!"

They all stood up and the boys led them to the door.

"Wait, you guys never told us what you were doing at Ryan's?" Juvia wondered.

Jellal smiled. "I'm psychic!" He said. Gray snorted.

"Yeah right. We saw an ad in the local newspaper."

Erza smiled. "That's probably why it was so packed, even for a Saturday night."  
Jellal nodded.

"We'll see you around!" And waved as the girls walked to their car.

**A/N: WELL! That was probably a really boring chapter for you guys so I'm sorry. I am working really hard on my other story Holidays, so you should totally check it out!**

**Leave me love, leave me hate, I don't care, just review please! PLEASEEEE?**

**LoTs Of LoVE from ItscalledLove**

**BTW I have a little competition on my BIO so check that out too ok? Ok. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the last chapter was pure fluff, and this one is mostly fluff as well, but is more Nalu-ish. I'm now officially off break, so I apologize for any late updates. To the story! Please please please pleeease review! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: All hail King Mashima because he owns everything. **

Natsu woke up first. He turned on his side to turn off the offending object that had revived him from precious sleep, to see a piece of paper taped to his alarm clock. Glancing at it, he saw a phone number accompanied with note saying _Text me ~ Lucy H. _in scrawly letters. He grinned, she must have put it there when he went to the bathroom. He unplugged his phone and added the number to his contacts, then texted the number to see if it worked.

_To Lucy, 9:45 am: _Hey Luce, got your note! Good morning! :)

_From Lucy, 9:48 am: _Hey Natsu! Glad to hear it, good morning! ;)

_To Lucy, 9:50 am: _How did you sleep?

_From Lucy, 9:54 am: _Like a rock! U?

_To Lucy, 9:56 am: _Same. I had fun last night, I wouldn't have guessed you like country music!

_From Lucy, 9:59 am:_ I had fun too, and yes it's my secret obsession! I gtg take a shower, Erza's hounding me to get up! Ttyl

_To Lucy, 10:01 am: _Ok, talk to ya later Luce!

Natsu put his phone down and begrudgingly got up, going downstairs to get breakfast. Popping some bread in the toaster, he turned on the radio, only to find the next song was their very own, Be Mine! Natsu whooped so loudly, the other three band members rushed down to see what was wrong. Once they assured nothing was on fire, they jammed out to their song, high fiving eachother and whooping.

"That was Be Mine, by the Metal Armada! These four boys are simply amazing, they've swept everyone off their feet! Speaking of national sensations, up next is a new one by the Fairy Tones! Now I don't know about you, but what do you think would happen if these two bands combined? I think it would become even more awe~" He was cut off when Natsu turned the volume down.

"Hear that? We're on the flipping radio! We need to push Freed to put our album on the market!" Natsu grinned like an idiot.

"We can tell him to push processing when we see him today, but we have to get ready, Freed told us to meet him at _Annie's Cafe_ at eleven." Jellal replied.

Natsu felt the phone in his shorts pocket buzz. Checking it, he saw it was from Lucy.

_From Lucy, 10:14 am: _OMG, I just heard your song on the radio! Congrats!

He smiled, but didn't respond, as Jellal was giving them the evil eye, telling them to get ready or else. So he showered, forgetting about his toast, and left with the other guys to go to _Annie's._

Since it was a Monday morning, not many people were there, so they spotted their green haired manager sitting alone, sipping a cup of a tea, at a large round table rather quickly.

"Hey Freed, what's up?" Gray asked, sitting down, the other three following suit. Freed just smiled and looked out window, as if waiting for someone.

"Hold on, we're waiting for someone." He said simply. Natsu exchanged confused glances with the other boys. A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling someone entered the cafe. Freed looked up and waved whoever it was over. Natsu looked up, spotting a familiar blonde head.

"Lucy? What are you doin' here?"

Lucy turned her head and a curious smile played across her face. "What _you _doing here?" She asked.

"Obviously we all want to know what we're _all_ doing here, so Mira, can you please explain?" Erza's voice raised above the noise. All the girls were there, plus their white haired manager they had seen only once before.

"Well have a seat and we'll tell you silly!" Mira giggled and sat down next to Freed. The girls glanced at each other, then Levy sat next to Gajeel and the rest followed without complaint.

"So Mirajane and I have been e-mailing and talking over the phone, and we've both decided…" He gestured to Mira, who looked like she might explode.

"We've signed you up for a competition and the winner gets to go on tour!" She squealed. All eight teens looked at her with dubiousness.

"Hold up…" Gajeel was the first to speak, excitement rising in his tone. "Tour?"

Mira nodded and squealed again. Once the initial shock wore off, they practically screamed and whooped and high fived each other and hugged, until the tall, brown haired woman who owned the cafe came over and 'shh'ed them and told them to be quiet with a british accent.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Lucy giggled.

"Ok, ok, ok, wait. What kind of competition?" Erza asked.

Mira shrugged. "I don't really know. It changes every year!"

"Are we competing together or separately?" Jellal inquired.

Freed answered this time. "Well, you'll be competing separately for the most part, but as a whole. One of the sub competitions might be for each team to choose one person from each section to work together to make a song and perform it."

"Sounds simple enough!" Levy answered, practically ecstatic.

"Juvia is wondering when the competition starts." Juvia stated.

"In a month! So rest up those voices and get practicing!" Mira laughed, clasping her hands together.

"ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" Natsu shouted, receiving a glare from Annie.  
"YEAH!" They all shouted and fist bumped.

**A/N: So this is fairly short chapter, but the next few will be about the competition. The competition itself is based off a mix of The Grand Magic Games, American Idol, and Dancing with the Stars. Wish me luck, I'll need it, and please review! PLEASE REVIEW!**

LoTs Of LoVE from ItscalledLove.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know this is a REALLY LATE update I'm so sorry! I've been preparing for finals, so don't take it out on me... I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter. I did my best really, but I have all these ideas and no idea how to integrate all of them into the story! So wish me luck, please R&amp;R it gives me hope that people actually like my stuff… Btw the competition isn't going to be exactly like the GMG, though I'm trying to make it as authentic as possible.**

**Special thanks to Pixiedustmagic; My most frequent reader and reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (If I did, Evergreen would have totally confessed to Elfman by now!).**

In the month leading up to the GMG, Grand Music Games, the two bands practiced like there was no tomorrow and became closer as friends. Gajeel had convinced and helped Levy write lyrics to the song he had heard her play, and during the long hours they spent together, they discovered they enjoyed eachothers company.

Erza and Jellal had spent most of their time with Mira and Freed, making travel plans to the city of Crocus and budget planning.

Lucy and Natsu had written a duet during some of their time, and had yet to perform it. Lucy and Natsu had become almost inseparable.

Gray and Juvia spent their time writing music and playing random songs with their combined guitar power. Juvia had fallen hard for the electric guitar player, and everyone could see it except Gray himself.

Eventually, it took 3 days in 3 cars and 2 nights in a hotel room to get to Crocus, where the GMG were being held. The two nights they spent in hotels where the girls were giggling non stop and the boys were trying to get some sleep with all the noise in the adjoining room.

They finally arrived in Crocus, and while Erza and Jellal went to go check on the hotel, Freed and Mira went off to check outDomus Flau, where the competition itself was going to be held. Gajeel and Levy ran off to go sightseeing, although it was more Levy running off by herself and Gajeel being unconsciously dragged along. Natsu and Gray went to get something to eat, followed by a starcrossed Juvia and begrudging Lucy.

"Remember to be at The Honey Bone Inn by midnight, ok?" Erza reminded them all before they separated.

Erza and Jellal were playing a card game in one of their two hotel rooms, when the door opened, revealing Levy, with a Gajeel behind her. Gajeel was carrying a large white bag, and it looked like he was having trouble with it.

"What could possibly be so heavy that you can't carry it Gajeel?" Jellal stifled a laugh. Gajeel glared at him.

"Books." Erza and Levy said at the same time, Levy with cheerfulness, and Erza with a sigh. Noticing the game, Levy plopped herself down on the floor next to Erza.

"Whatcha playin'?" She asked.

"500. I taught Erza how to play when we got here." Jellal answered.

"Oh, I love that game! Mind if I play too?" Levy pleaded. Erza chuckled.

"Of course. Just let us finish this game ok?" Levy nodded and patiently waited, watching the game intently, not noticing when Gajeel sat down right next to her.

The game was soon over when Erza doubled out with 4 aces and all face cards. Jellal had all four 10's and lots of other 5 point cards. Levy clapped her hands together, while Jellal hung his head in shame. Erza smiled smugly and collected the cards to deal out to the three of them.

"Gajeel you want to play?" She asked, shuffling. Gajeel shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Don't know how. Don't wanna learn." Levy nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on Gajeel! It's fun, and a whole lot better than just watching."

Gajeel looked at her. Then looked away, face slightly pink, and said 'fine'. Levy giggled.

"I'll teach you, ok?" But only got a grunt in return.

Erza and Jellal shared a glance while this exchange was going on. She dealt out the cards and they played. The four of them only got through one round, Levy patiently explaining the rules to Gajeel, and Gajeel getting more and more annoyed by the minute. They were saved from a potential tantrum when Lucy and Juvia walked into the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Just playing a game, and nothing so very important that can't be dropped immediately!" Erza said and threw her cards behind her. Levy pouted and picked up the cards, only to see she had all four aces. Narrowing her eyes she put the cards away and got out one of her new books.

"It's almost midnight, where's Gray and Natsu?" Erza asked. At the mention of Gray, Juvia wilted a bit, and looked more down than she usually does.

"Juvia lost Gray-sama. After dinner Gray-sama and Natsu went to some stores and Juvia lost them in the crowd." She sunk to the floor in tears. "Juvia is sorry she abandoned you Gray-sama!"

"Someone say my name?" A voice sounded through the door. Juvia lit up like a lightbulb.

"G-gray-sama!" She exclaimed, and threw herself at him. Gray caught her but fell over, and proceeded to get his face stepped on by Natsu.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Gray jumped up, knocking Juvia off of him.

"Calm down you two." Erza hit Natsu and Gray upside the head. "Mira and Freed dropped off this rulebook while you were out." She held up a large book. She went over the simple rules, then ordered them all to bed. The boys were ushered out to their adjoining room, and when they were gone, Erza turned off the lights and bid everyone goodnight.

(Page Break)

In the morning, all eight teens got up and got ready to leave for Domus Fla , but no one could ignore the growing excitement and tension that filled both rooms. When they were all ready to leave, they piled into the bus Mira ordered in silence. Finally they got to the stadium, they were directed to a small corridor and waited to be introduced. Everyone was nervous, they stayed silent.

"Hello! I am your Commenter Chapati Lola, accompanied by Yajima and Jenny Realight! It's time to introduce the six competitors in the Grand Music Games!" The cheering from the stands was so loud, it nearly deafened everyone.

"Aaaaaand here's the first band! Quatro Cerberus! They aren't very popular, but maybe they can make their debut here! Heres Mermaid Heel, the all female band! Right after them is Blue Pegasus, a classical band!

"Next is Lamia Scale, and then the ever popular Sabertooth!" He introduced each one with new flair. He gasped. "Oh! Here comes the one of the top bands in all of Fiore! The Metal Armada!"

The four guys walked onto the stage, and waved. "Good luck!" the girls whispered before they left.

"Oh, what's this? Apparently, The Metal Armada will be working side by side with Fiore's top girl band! The Fairy TONES!" He practically screamed.

"Is that allowed?" Jenny asked. Chapati shrugged.

"I have no idea, but if it's not in the no section of the rulebook, I guess its ok!" The Fairy Tones walked and stood over by The Metal Armada. "Ok now everyone's introduced, let's continue! First off, every three days we'll issue a challenge! Then the selected amount of people will have two days to complete that challenge and perform it in front of the judges! For today, each band select two members for today's challenge!"

Each band huddled together on the stage, and the eight members of the Fairy Tones and The Metal Armada Did the same.

"Who's going to take this one?" Levy asked.

"Luce and I will take it! We can do it, right Luce?" Natsu exclaimed, and dragged her out in front.

"From FTMA, we have Natsu Dragneel and Lucy… Uh, Lucy!" Chapati said when there was no last name next to Lucy's.

"FTMA? Gajeel muttered.

"Must be short for Fairy Tones and Metal Armada." Erza concluded.

"Alright, all the pairs are picked! Today's challenge is to compose and write lyrics for a song! The lyrics must be based off of the words on a slip of paper that is being handed to you now! You may use people from your team to play the music if you are unable. You have two days! Good luck!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at the slip of paper handed to them and then at each other and high fived.

"We got this!" They said in unison.

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS TORTURE. ABSOLUTE TORTURE. I know it went kinda fast, but hopefully it'll get better. Please review so I know this chapter wasn't total crap. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but please read anyway! Love you guys! Thanks to anybody who reviewed, faved, or followed this story, I feel loved!**

**~Marshmallow (Yes you read correctly, my nickname in school is Marshmallow, aka Marshy. Don't ask)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know, I should really update **_**Holidays.**_**But I keep drawing up blanks. Anyway, I intend to keep the song unknown until the very last second. I'm evil I know, but get those YouTube tabs open. And wow! 20 reviews! Please help me get to my goal of 30!  
**

**To Pixiedustmagic: Yes Lamia Scale is in it, you must have missed the intro for them. I didn't include Raven's Tail though.**

**I apologize for any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out to me so I can fix them!**

**Disclaimer: All Hail King Mashima, for he owns everything. **

Day one:

Their piece of paper said Give up. Kind of a downer for Natsu and Lucy. They convinced themselves they would prevail. But on the first day they came up with nothing. In the morning they left for Dommus Flau, and were ushered into a small room with the piano they requested. They previously decided to do a slow song, so when they arrived they set to work trying to come up with lyrics that had to do with giving up hope and stuff. It was harder than Lucy thought. She played around with the piano, she had learned the basics of piano playing, and rudimentary lessons of how to write music. After a few hours of nothing, Lucy yelped as inspiration struck.

"Natsu! I got it!" She called the pink haired boy over. Said boy jumped up and scampered over to the blonde. Lucy played a few chords, and looked up at Natsu. He nodded.

"I like it! We need to write lyrics and the music and we're good!"

Lucy nodded too. She glanced up at the clock, and realized they only had a few hours left.

"I think I can finish the music part by the end of today, we can focus on lyrics tomorrow." Natsu agreed.

"Nice job, Luce, maybe we can win this thing!" He grinned.

(Page Break)

By the end of the day, Lucy was exhausted. She had rushed to get the music done, and she still only had a rough, rough draft of what she wanted. When she and Natsu finally arrived at the Honey Bone Inn, it was around 5:30, the others were about to get dinner. Natsu crashed immediately, not even bothering to get under the covers and just plopped down, snoring. Even though all Lucy wanted to do was sleep, her hunger far outweighed her tiredness, so she picked up the rulebook and left with the others to go eat. They settled on a chinese buffet called _Bee's Buffet._ Claiming a large table, they got there food and settled down to eat.

Eyeing the rulebook, but trying to use chopsticks to get shrimp in her mouth, it promptly fell off and landed in her lap. Everyone laughed and Lucy blushed.

"So the rulebook says we're in the little stage room on day one all day, then on day two until 5:00pm. Then all the bands will perform what they've come up with. This competition doesn't last very long, and every two days or so a band is eliminated." Lucy paraphrased from the book.

"Wow, that means these judges are going to be really harsh with all of the bands if it doesn't last long…" Gray sighed.

"Yeah, but think of what the winner gets! We have the chance to go on tour! Going to exotic places! Seeing all kinds of new things and meeting new people!" Levy squealed, her eyes practically stars. They continued talking, but Lucy read on in the book.

"Hey, guys." She said interrupting them. "The book says if the people chosen for the challenge are unable to provide music, people from their team can comply. Levy, would you mind playing the piano for us?" Lucy lifted her eyes off the book. Levy looked surprised.

"Yeah, sure!" She smiled. Lucy stood up from the table.

"I'm going to head back to the Inn, I'll see you there guys." She said as tiredness won over her body. As she walked back, her eyelids half closed, Lucy hummed their song, when suddenly she jolted awake. It was perfect! She sprinted to the nearest store and quickly bought a notebook, thanking the attendant for letting her in just as he was closing. Walking quickly down the street, Lucy started writing down what she had thought, and turned it into lyrics. Entering the Inn, she placed the notebook on the side table and fell on the bed, finally letting the sleep she desperately needed take her into a deep slumber.

Day Two

Back in the tiny room, Lucy was working with Natsu on the rough lyrics she wrote last night, while Levy was with them, refining the tune and writing a final draft of the music Lucy wrote. After Lucy and Natsu were satisfied with the lyrics, they ran the piece, and it brought tears to Levy's eyes.

"Wow, guys! Just wow…" She shook her head, wiping away the tears.

"Thanks Levy! We only have an hour left, so let rehearse until we get it right!" Natsu fist bumped the air. "Lets do this thing!"

(Page Break)

The air was full of nervous energy. Lucy, Natsu, and Levy would be the last to perform, so they laid back, trying to concentrate on the other bands songs, but they couldn't focus. They were all fantastic, Lucy didn't know if their song could make the cut. Natsu stopped paying attention after the first band, Quatro Cerberus, an acapella group sang a country song they called "Sold". Soon after, it was their turn.

"Good luck." A silky voice was heard behind Lucy. Turning around, she saw Erza and the others, waiting in the wings, thumbs up.

"And now the song everyones been waiting for! FTMA's Lucy and Natsu, accompanied by Levy McGarden!" Chapati exclaimed. Lucy, Natsu, and Levy walked onto the stage, Levy sat down on the piano bench, Natsu on a stool in front of a mic, and Lucy on another stool, a bit behind Natsu's. After quickly replacing the mic with her own, she gave Natsu a thumbs up.

"Hey guys! Our piece of paper said 'giving up', but our song is actually called Say Something. Hope you like."

**(Natsu is bold,**_Natsu and Lucy is italicized.)_

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something... _

When they finished, the crowd was silent for about ten seconds, before bursting into applause. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then chanced a glance over into the wings to be met with dumbfounded expressions of all of her band mates. Looking back at the crowd, they were going wild.

"Alright, after that truly amazing spectacle, will all the participant please return to their designated inn's until tomorrow, the judges will have decided by then! This is Chapati, signing off!"

**A/N: Boy, that was hard. I know this chapter was short, I'll have more chapters posted soon, k? Love you guys! Please Review!**

**The song was obviously Say Something by A Great Big World, feat. Christina Aguilera. The other song was Sold (The Grundy County Auction Incident) by Tonic Sol-fa. Listen to it please, they're awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's this? An update so soon? Please review, or I will not continue this story… So I love you guys so much, if you have any song suggestions please let me know! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I'm just using them for my own cruel purposes… MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

That's what they did. They returned to the Honey Bone Inn, after words of congratulations were spoken, and after a silent dinner. Everyone was way too nervous to think about what could happen, much less talk about it. So after dinner they all filed into their room, and slept.

Levy was the only one who woke up on time. After pulling Gajeel out of his bed, she set to work on the others. Finally everyone was up and ready to go. The car ride there was also silent, everyone looking straight ahead or out of a window.

"Its ok guys! Just as long as you weren't ranked last, you're still in this thing!" Mira's cheerful voice broke through the silence. No one responded. Lucy was afraid her song didn't cut it, and that everyone else was just too good… They arrived at Dommus Flau. They walked to the stage, huddled in a group. All the other bands were already there.

"Heeeeelllooooo! Now that all the bands are here we can begin the ranking! The results were just handed to me. AAAAANNNNNDDD! HERE. WE. GOOOOO!" Chapati got the crowd riled up. The four guys and four girls held hands and bit their lips in anticipation.

"I'm so sorry, but the last place rank is…. Mermaid Heel! I'm so sorry, but please exit the stage, and we're glad you could be here.

"Now with only 5 bands left, in 5th place isssss… Blue Pegasus! And in 4th place is… Lamia scale! In 3rd place is… Quatro Cerberus! And in 2nd place… FTMA! Which leaves Sabertooth with the win in 1st place!

"Now I personally would have liked to see FTMA win, but the rock band Sabertooth was a truly amazing performance last night!" Chapati announced.

"S-second?" Lucy murmured, looking dumbfounded. Then she cheered. "OH YEAH! SECOND PLACE!" Everyone joined in, jumping up and down, until Chapati brought them back.

"OK! Now for the next challenge. Everyone from the band will be participating in this one. In FTMA's case, please choose one of the two."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"It looks like the Metal Armada are taking this one! You will now receive your slip of paper, and the challenge is to write music and lyrics for a song, but this time you have 5 days. Good luck!"

Jellal took the piece of paper and laughed. He handed it to Natsu who grinned.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

(Time skip to Day 4)

And the guys finished playing their last chord on their song. They were all thinking the same thing; Oh what amazing luck they had. Out of all the things the tiny slip of paper could've said, it worked in their favor.

"Let's call it a day guys. I'm getting tired." Gajeel picked up his water bottle, taking a huge swig. The sweat on his forehead glistened, and his piercings flashed in the florescent light.

"I agree. Let's pack up. We have all day tomorrow to practice." Jellal started putting away his bass guitar.

"Oh yeah, this one's in the bag." Natsu high-fived Gray. Jellal smiled and led the way out of the studio.

"And Gray, your clothes?"

(PAGE BREAK HEHE)

They returned to the Honey Bone Inn to find a particular sight. All the girls were asleep, but Erza was strewn on the floor, Lucy on her bed with Levy lying on top of Lucy's stomach with a book in her hand, and Juvia was leaning against her bed, snoring lightly. Not wanting to question it, the boys silently went to work. Jellal, with the help of Gajeel, managed to lug Erza off the floor without waking her, and set her gently atop her bed. Gray lifted Juvia and placed her on her bed. Gajeel removed Levy from Lucy's stomach and lifted the covers of her bed to place the small girl under them, and brushed away a piece of blue hair that had fallen in front of her face. After she was removed, Natsu lifted Lucy's legs to stick them under the covers and tucked her into her bed. Satisfied with their work, they left the room and turned the lights off.

The next morning the girls were quite confused as to why they were in their respective beds, but all was explained to them buy Jellal, and Erza thanked him many times for caring for them. They were all ready to leave for Dommus Flau, and when they arrived, the boys went one way and the girls another. They spent the day rehearsing, Natsu pushing them until their voices cracked. Eventually it was time to get ready to perform, the Metal Armada was going last again. All of the pieces were very well done, then it was time for them to go on. Gajeel was stopped briefly when he caught sight if blue standing in the wings. Levy flashed him a wide smile and mouthed good luck, holding up her thumbs as well.

"Hey everyone, we're the Metal Armada. Our paper said 'Fire or burning' and we titled our song Light em up!"

**All: **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Natsu:** B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

**Gajeel:** Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

**Jellal**: And besides in the mean, mean time, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Gray: **I'm in the de-details with the devil

**Natsu:** So now the world can never get me on my level

**Jellal:** I just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite

**Natsu:** My songs know what you did in the dark

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gajeel:** In the dark, dark

**All: **Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gajeel:** In the dark, dark

**Gray:** All the writers keep writing what they write

**Jellal:** Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

**Gajeel:** I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could seem, that you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

**Gray:** A constellation of tears on your lashes

**Natsu:** Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

**Jellal:** In the end everything collides

**Gajeel: **My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

**Natsu: **My songs know what you did in the dark

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gray:** In the dark, dark

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Gray:** In the dark, dark

**Jellal:** My songs know what you did in the dark

**All:** (My songs know what you did in the dark)

**All:** Light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

Natsu: I'm on fire

**All:** So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up

**Natsu:** I'm on fire

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Jellal:** In the dark, dark

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

**Jellal:** In the dark, dark

**All:** Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

They finished the last woah's accapella, then posed, smirking slightly. They walked to the wings to the awaiting girls, ignoring Chapati's voice telling them to go to their hotels. As soon as Gajeel was in her range, Levy pounced on him, squealing in delight.

"That. Was. Amazing!" She squeaked. Gajeel caught her, spinning her around a few times. Quickly realizing the position they were in, her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips, Levy jumped off and they both blushed profusely.

The others chuckled at the exchange, and after many words of congratulations, they headed back to the Honey Bone Inn for some much needed rest.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I loved the tiny Gajevy bit at the end! I need ideas on where this should go, so dont hesitate to review or PM me ok? Ok. Peace out.**

**The song was Fall Out Boy, My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, aka Light em Up**

**~Mar Mar**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry, you probably think I am terrible... I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated. I'll get started on the next one right away! Enjoy this one while it lasts! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own.**

The morning after was their day off. They would receive the rankings and a new challenge that evening. When the girls woke up, Levy was gone. They stormed into the boys room, but they didn't know where she was either. It took all morning, but eventually Gajeel found her, sitting at a small cafe, reading a book.

...

Of course she was. He stormed up to her and slammed his hand onto the table, scaring a few passerbyes in the process.

"Where have you been? All of us have been worried sick and looking for you all morning." Gajeel scowled. Levy didn't even look up from her book.

"I've been here. Reading. I wanted to read somewhere quiet," She emphasized quiet. "because I knew I'd never read in peace around you guys. I sent you and Lucy a text." Gajeel checked his phone. Sure enough, one new message, plus a message from Lucy saying not to worry. Levy finally looked up from her book. She deadpanned. "You didn't even check your phone?" Sighing, Levy closed her book and stood up, totally undeterred by the difference in size. She pointed a finger at his chest.

"Stupid people can not notice a message. But only a select few can walk around all morning without checking his phone. You can't storm in here saying its my fault you were an idiot. Just leave me alone, ok?" She walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Gajeel staring at the place her finger had touched his chest.

Levy walked until she almost ran into multiple people, then she decided she'd better get her head out of the clouds. She found a bench on the outskirts of a nearby park, and opened her book again, getting completely engrossed in the romantic love story. She was so entranced, she didn't notice the frisbee that almost hit her in the head, nor did she notice two men behind her calling her name. She was only knocked out of her reverie when a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Levy?" A familiar voice asked. Levy turned around, only to be met with a tall figure with orange hair, and another figure that was slightly… err…. Larger than the former.

"Jet? Droy? Oh my goodness! It's you!" She jumped up and rushed around the bench to hug her old friends. "What are you guys doing in Crocus?" She pulled away and smiled at the two men.

"We were on a job! We were on our way back to Magnolia today." Droy answered. "You look great Levy!" Levy smiled and hugged them again.

"What are you doing here, Levy?" Jet asked.

"Well, about a year ago, I joined a band… and we're participating in the Grand Music Games this year!" She said cheerfully.

"Really? That's awesome Levy!" Jet enthusiastically grinned.

"Thanks! Hey, today's our day off, and its almost noon, why don't we all go out for lunch? My treat!" Levy offered. Jet and Droy shook there heads.

"We can't let you pay for us! We just got paid for our job, so it'll be our treat, ok?" Droy insisted.

* * *

He was currently sitting on a low branch of a tree. He wasn't spying, of course not. He was just making sure she would be ok, that's all. So it was a totally normal reaction to growl possessively when those two clowns walked up behind the small girl.

…

Wait was she hugging them? Who the hell are these walking fashion disasters? He was sure they would never see the light of day again.

…

Wait, what? Where are they going? Shit. Should he follow, or should he just let it go. Ha, like hell he was going to let it go.

…

Wait, again… Why did he care? What gave him the right to judge these two guys who were obviously the Shrimps friends?  
…

Oh, shit. He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

…

Shit.

* * *

Levy ate a wonderful lunch with the two men, catching up with them on life and her band stuff.

"So you guys travel around a lot?" Levy asked her friends, stirring her tea. Jet nodded.

"Yeah, we take a lot of different jobs everywhere, so we get a lot of cultural experience too."

"Thats amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" Levy beamed, Jets heart melted. She checked her orange watch. "I'm so sorry guys, but i have to get back to the Inn in twenty minutes, or Erza will kill me…" She stood, up, Jet and Droy standing up with her.

"It's ok, Lev, we enjoyed catching up with you! Seems you got a a lot on your plate with this band stuff." Droy placed a few jewels on the table to pay for lunch. Levy chuckled.

"Yes, I really do. It was so good to see you again." She hugged them both and started to walk away, but sent a smile and wave behind her shoulder. They waved back.

Levy made her way to the Honey Bone Inn, and she was almost there when she got a text from Lucy.

From Lucy, 1:30 pm:

Where are you?! We have to leave in 10 min!

To Lucy, 1:32 pm:

I'm almost there! I had lunch with Jet and Droy

From Lucy, 1:33 pm:

Jet and Droy? Why were they in Crocus?

Levy didn't respond, as she was about to walk through the door of the Inn. She walked up to their room and was bombarded by Erza.

"Where have you been? We have to leave in five minutes!" Levy smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I had a late lunch." Erza sighed.

"Alright, but you'd better not be late again. Now where is Gajeel?" She asked murderously.

"I'm right here." Said missing man walked through the door, arms crossed and a equally murderous look on his face. "Lets go."

* * *

"Welcome to the second elimination of the Grand Music Games! Is everyone comfortable? And here we go!

"In last place is…. Blue pegasus! I'm sorry but please exit the stage. Now we have only four bands left! In fourth place is Quatro Cerberus! Third place is Lamia Scale! Second place issssssssssssssssssssss…"  
Everyone was holding their breath. Chapati waited a good minute before completing his sentence.

"Sabertooth! Which means The Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada is in First Place! Congratulations!"

Gajeel and Natsu high fived, Lucy and Levy hugged, Juvia also hugged Gray, and Jellal and Erza shook hands, the formal bastards.

Across the room, Erza noted a black haired woman smack two boys upside their heads. The blond one looked like he wanted to fight back, and the dark haired one remained stoic.

Erza was torn from her observant nature when Chapati's voice rang through the studio again.

"This week's challenge is a bit different! There will be no elimination this round, but the points you score go to whether you get eliminated next round! The bands will be working together! Lamia Scale will work with FTMA, and Sabertooth with Quatro Cerberus! The two teams will pick a Disney song to rehearse and perform! Get to work you guys and good luck!"

**A/N: I know, no song, but there will be a Disney song in the next one! Please review I need ideas and motivation! Love you guys! You should totally go check out my other ongoing story, _Holidays_! Like right now!**

**Also, I don't own Disney!  
**

**~Marshy mar mar**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's this? An update so soon? Wow I surprised myself! I'm very happy with this chapter, so leave me a review to let me know what you think! PLEASE REEEEVVIIIEWWW! I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Disney nor do I own the awesome video I gave you a link to!**

**(Psst! Thanks to everyone who Followed or Faved me and my stories! It means a lot! Thanks for the reviews!)**

FTMA and Lamia were ushered into a room, Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus in another. Lamia Scale were a swing band, with many members playing an array of string instruments, many brass instruments, guitar, piano, double bass, vibes, drums, and other percussion.

"So, what are we going to perform?" Erza said, straight to the point, as usual.

"I think the real question is how do we decide? There are too many of us to agree on one thing." A large man known as Jura Neekis stepped forward.

"What do you suggest then?" Jellal asked.

"Maybe a vote?" Erza suggested. They continued to try to decide what to do, and around the room both bands members were, per se, mingling.

"So how old are you?" Lucy asked a pink haired girl, Chelia. She smiled.

"I may not look it, but I'm 15!" She grinned. Lucy widened her eyes slightly.

"So you'll be a freshman in high school?" She asked.

"Mhm! I'll be going to Magnolia High School!" Gajeel overheard this and walked slowly over to the two girls.

"Oi! Magnolia High School you say? That mean you go to the public middle school?" Chelia nodded. "Do you know a Wendy Marvell?" Chelia looked surprised, and she brushed a piece of pink hair from her eyes.

"Yeah! She's my best friend! We do everything together! Well, everything except the band thing, but yeah!" Gajeel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is she… doing alright?"

"Mhm, she's great! Especially after meeting her boyfriend-" Chelia's eyes widened and she grew slightly pale. She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops…" She removed her hand. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…" Gajeel just walked away, only Lucy noticed him growl slightly.

Lucy excused herself from Chelia, and quickly walked over to Levy, who was being yelled at by a guy with orange hair and a sock around his neck.

"Um, pardon me, I need to borrow Levy!" Lucy grabbed the blue haired girls arm and dragged her to a corner of the small room.

"What was that about?" Lucy glanced at the man, who was now yelling at Cheria, who seemed completely unfazed.

"I dont know! I asked him what he thought we should perform and he started yelling at me!" She shivered. "My ears hurt…"

"Anyway, did Gajeel ever mention a Wendy Marvell?" Lucy asked, remembering why she grabbed her friend in the first place. Levy paled slightly.

"No… Why?" She asked just a second too quickly. Lucy smirked.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about it?"  
"I'm not…" Levy flustered.

"Yes you are! Your blushing!" Levy's hands flew up to her face.

"N-no I am not!" She protested.

"Give it up girl, I can see right through you!"

"Oh, stop teasing me Lu!"

"Haha, you are! You are blushing! I knew it!"  
"Luuuuuuuuu!" Lucy laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, Lev, Wendy may seem important to him, but she's only 15, maybe even 14. She's not his… girlfriend!" She winked, and Levy's face blew up again. "Jealous much?"

"Y-yeah? Well how about when Natsu talks to any girl who isn't you? Possessive much?" Lucy frowned, then smiled.

"Fine! We're both jealous then!"

"I never said I was jealous!"

* * *

Across the room, a white haired boy was head butting with Gray.

"What the hell, Lyon? What do you think you're doing?" Gray said through gritted teeth.

"I am a part of Lamia Scale, Gray. I thought even your tiny brain could figure that much out." Gray growled at the insult.

"P-please don't fight… Juvia… Juvia does not want a fight over… over her…" Juvia muttered loud enough so the two boys could hear her.

"Like hell, I ain't gonna let this one slide." Gray held up a fist at Lyon. Lyon copied the movement. "To think my own brother would pull this one."

"But Juvia is not worth i- Wait, brother!?"

"Adopted!" The two boys said in unison.

"And of course you're worth it Juvia. That's what friends are for right?" Gray smiled at her. Juvia only heard the 'you're worth it' part and was practically melting on the spot.

Previously;

Juvia was standing next to Gray, smiling at nothing in particular. Suddenly the world was lifted up, as the girl herself was literally swept off her feet. Juvia's eyes widened as she looked up at the man. He had short white hair and dark eyes. He was fairly attractive, but could not compare to her dear Gray!

She squeaked audibly, drawing Gray's attention to the two.

"May I just say, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The boy smiled and moved his hand down her back and over her butt. Juvia gasped and slapped her captor, making him drop her and hold his face.

"J-juvia knows you! Y-you worked at that Burger King we went to a few months ago!" She pointed at the boy.

"The name's Lyon… You didn't have to slap me…"

Present;

"Oi, stop it you two!" Erza walked up to the two boys and hit them over their heads.

"Ow, what the hell Erza?" Gray hissed, holding his head.

"We all need to decide what we're going to perform so we can practice over these next days." She turned to Levy who was laughing with Lucy in a corner. "Levy, any ideas?"

"Hm? Why me?" She asked, still laughing. She wiped some tears from her eyes. Erza

looked between Levy and Jellal.

"I remembered you and Jellal are… say 'fans' of Disney and such. So I'm asking the experts." This comment made everyone in the room laugh, much to a confused Erza, who said it with all seriousness.

"We are supposed to work together so it has to be something all of us can put an equal amount of effort into." A short blue haired boy with bushy eyebrows said.

"We should play a love song!" Sherry, Cheria's cousin, gushed, her pink hair waving

all over the place. Everyone started talking at once, putting in their way-more-than-two-cents-worth. They gabbed for a good five minutes, and through that time, Levy stayed quiet, thinking. A metaphorical light bulb went off, and she went over to Erza and whispered in her ear. Erza then proceeded to yell and hit people until everyone was quiet. Gajeel was the last one she hit before the room was silent. Now all attention was on Levy.

"Well, I was thinking, since Lamia Scale is mostly an instrumental group, FTMA would do most of the singing, and for the song, I was thinking…."

* * *

"WELLLCOME BAACK! It's been 5 days since we gave the bands their challenge, and tonight they are going to perform their piece! First up is Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus, with Rogue Cheney singing… Really? A-are you sure this is right? Well...ok then…. Rogue Cheney singing Let it Go!"

( watch?v=1xGmx4K81Hc) (Psst: Copy and Paste the Link onto the tab thingy!)

The stage lights flipped on revealing the dark haired man standing with a cape over his shoulders hood up. The piano began to play, and Rogue began to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the king.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good guy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

The crowd was silent for a good twenty seconds before they roared so loud it deafened the bands themselves. The curtains closed.

"I-I don't think I can do this…" Levy shrunk away from the stage, eyes wide and fear present in her voice.

"Don't say that Levy, you'll be fantastic! I know it, you're amazing at this!" Lucy tried to convince her friend.

"B-but I'm better with background music and stuff, singing harmonies and smiling and waving, never the one to sing up front! You should do it Lu, or even Erza…"

"No!" Lucy stayed firm. "You have to do it! If don't do it for FTMA," Then she whispered. "Do it for Gajeel…!" Levy's face exploded again as she smacked her blonde friend on her arm.

"Seriously though, I believe in you! We all do!" Levy took a deep breath, then walked slowly to position herself in front of the microphone, staring at the curtains. She took the mic off and moved the stand to the wings, she was going to move around a lot, so she couldn't carry it around with her.

"A-and now, FTMA and Lamia Scale! They have not told us what they are singing, but they told us FTMA's Levy McGarden will be the main singer. And here they ARE!"  
The curtains rose, revealing the petite, blue haired girl. Some one in the back pulled out a pitch pipe and gave her the note she needed.

Levy took a breath.

**A/N: What did you think? Eh? Eh? Yeah, leave me love, leave me hate, just leave me something. Please? Cookies for people who do! Love you guys, your what keeps me going!**

**~Marshy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So there isn't much plot development in this one, and a forewarning there is some Rogue/Levy in there. You've been warned. REVIEW PLEAZE!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DISNEY, K?**

**Review Response:**

**Pixies Between the Pages: **I am a diabolical GENIUS! And breath, my friend... No worries!

**DerpedApples:** I almost cried when I read that...

**Guest #1 fan/Stalker:**Remind me to keep my doors and windows LOCKED. And to hide ALL sharp objects...

**Guest:** Do not fret, little one! More Jerza and Gruvia and Nalu (I just love Gajevy so much!) in next chapters!

* * *

Levy took a breath.

**Levy:** How does she know you love her?

How does she know she's yours?

**Jura:** How does she know that you love her?

**Levy:** How do you show her you love her?

**Both:** How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

**Levy:** It's not enough to take the one you love for granted

You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me?

How do I know he's mine?

Well, does he leave a little note

To tell you, you are on his mind?

Send you yellow flowers

When the sky is gray? Hey!

He'll find a new way to show you

A little bit everyday

That's how you know

That's how you know he is your love

**Jura:** You got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader

Each day do something to lead her

To believe you love her

**Levy:** Everybody wants to live happily ever after

Everybody wants to know their true love is true

How do you know he loves you?

How do you know he's yours?

Well, does he take you out dancing

Just so he can hold you close?

Dedicate a song with words

Meant just for you? Ooh!

He'll find his own way to tell you

With the little things he'll do

That's how you know

That's how you know he's your love

He's your love

That's how you know he loves you

That's how you know it's true

Because he'll wear your favorite color

Just so he can match your eyes

Plan a private picnic

By the fire's glow, ooh

His heart will be yours forever

Something everyday will show

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know he's your love

**Jura:** That's how she knows that you love her

That's how you show her you love her

**Levy:** (That's how you know)

You've got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader

**Levy:** (That's how you know)

That's how she knows that you love her

That's how you know that you love her

**Everyone:** It's not enough to take the one you love for granted

**Levy:** (He's your love

The crowd exploded, but not as loud as they did for Rogue. Levy smiled and waved, then sighed in relief when the curtains closed. Levy wiped the sweat off her brow and turned around. She saw everyone smiling and congratulating each other. An arm slinked its way around her shoulders. She saw the smiling and bubbly face of Lucy.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Yes, but I don't think I made the same impression Rogue did though…"

"Oh, don't worry about it! We'll still get a bunch of points, I know it!

* * *

Levy had offered to stay after everyone else had left to clean up some equipment, but she was really pushing a grand piano onto the stage. She contemplated playing the song she and Gajeel wrote, but it felt wrong without him here. Instead she started playing a song Erza had written. Levy didn't have any words but she just wanted to play. She started to hum.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile… I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah…" Levy stopped playing, not sure where to go from there.

"You've built a love, but that love falls apart. A little piece of heaven, turns to dark…"

Levy gasped and turned around to see the where the deep voice came from. "You should continue. It's lovely." A shape stepped into the light. Rogue.

"Oh my... You scared me… But thank you, it was just something I came up with now." She smiled at him. "I liked your addition though!"

"Thank you. Keep playing." He smiled back. Levy looked skeptical, but she did as told anyway. She started from the beginning.

**Levy:** I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.

**Rogue:** You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

**Levy:** Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

**Rogue:** I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

**Rogue:** Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.

**Levy:** They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

**Rogue:** Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

**Levy:** I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

**Levy:** And there are voices

that want to be heard.

**Rogue:** So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

**Levy:** The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

**Rogue:** When love was wilder than the wind.

**Levy:** Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

**Rogue:** Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

**Levy:** I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

**Levy:** Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

**Rogue:** I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

**Levy:** Before you tell him goodbye.

Levy lifted her fingers off the keys and took a deep breath.

"You've got quite the pipes! I give you that!" She laughed lightly. "Nice job today, by the way. It was a shock for all of us when you sang Let it Go, but I loved the arrangement!" Rogue smiled just barely. His black hair covered his right eye, but the left one gleamed.

"I could say the same for you. Enchanted right?"  
"Mhm! It was actually Sherry from Lamia Scale who gave me the idea! And Enchanted is one of my favorite movies!"

"Me too. I like the songs." He said monotone-ish. "What other movies do you like?"

"Oh, well…" Levy blushed slightly and fidgeted. "I-I actually don't watch that many movies…" She admitted.

"Theater girl?"

…

"Uh, y-yes actually! I love the music and and the live performances and the sets! Oh the sets! Much better than whatever CGI those blockbuster movies can come up with!" Levy realized she was rambling. Whenever she got really into something her movements would become over animated and she would talk a mile a minute. She blushed. "Sorry… You must think I'm silly."

To her surprise, Rogue smirked. "Not at all. My favorite is Wicked."

Levy's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Mine too! Have you seen it or just heard the soundtrack?" An excited expression graced her face.

"I've only seen it once, but I'd like to see it again."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like our Levy is falling in love! WITH THE WRONG PERSON! Pixies Between the Pages is going to kill me for that last bit... uh... Sorry? So if you don't hear from me I will be in my closet with a fireproof blanket. And maybe some cookies. I will update ASAP, I promise! And don't worry! Gajevy will triumph all in the end! MWAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**~Marshy**

**Oh and songs were That's how you Know- Amy Adams and Listen to your Heart no techno version! Neither of which do I own!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I was on vacation... But I wrote this entire chapter in the car, so here ya go! Please review! FYI: PLOT WARNING PLOT WARNING MUST READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. Except my crappy plot line.**

**Review Response:**

**EmmyHippo:**** Yes I am sure. GaLe forever man!**

**Pixies Between the Pages: ****I am still a diabolical GENIUS! MWHAHAHA! And remember to BREATH my friend!**

**DerpedApples: OMG I DO THE EXACT SAME THING! Good to know I'm not the only weirdo out there! ;)  
**

**MeGuestA and cbrezzy0101: Thanks for the song suggestions! Keep em coming!**

* * *

"Are you sure Levy? We can stay with you." Erza asked her small friend who volunteered to stay after. "We won't get the results until tomorrow, you don't have to stay."

"It's ok, I don't mind staying. I'll help clean up or something." Levy was smiling, but Erza could tell something was bothering her.

"If you say so. Why don't we get something to eat?" Erza suggested to the rest of the group, knowing her friend needed some space. Gajeel looked like he wanted to protest or at least offer to stay with her, but his expression turned to a pained one. He scrunched up his eyes, pursed his lips and shook his head slightly.

"Ok, we will see Levy later!" Juvia called over her shoulder. Levy waved goodbye.

* * *

"What the hell was that for Bunny-Girl!?"

"Ok, just because I dressed like a rabbit _once_!"

"Why'd you step on my foot? Damn those heels hurt!"

"Well, you were going to protest to Levy staying alone!"

"Yeah? Why's that a bad thing?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You're a such a boy! Couldn't you tell something was bothering her?"

"How could _you_ tell?"

"I'm a girl, girl's know these things. It's all in the eyes, Redfox!" Now it was Gajeels turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Its not like I care." With that, he stomped away from Lucy and towards the direction of a bar.

"Uh, Metal Head! The Inn's the other way!"

"I ain't going to the Inn, Bunny-Girl!" He spat back. Lucy huffed. She turned and saw her band mates staring at her.

"WHAT?" She growled in frustration, then she spun on her heels and stormed the opposite direction Gajeel went.

"Where are you going?" Erza called.

"I'm hungry! I want food." Erza sighed

"Natsu, will you join her? She'll just fume all night without company." Natsu nodded and dashed off after the blonde.

"What now?" Jellal asked.

"Maybe we should get something to eat?" Juvia suggested.

"I'm good with that. I'm hungry." Gray agreed.

"I don't really think I'm up for it… I'm not hungry." Erza shrugged. "You guys go ahead. I'll probably walk around a bit before going to the Inn."

"I'll stay with you. I'm not very hungry either." Jellal stood next to Erza. She smiled at him.

"Then I guess Juvia and I will go alone." Gray turned to Juvia. "Where do you want to go?" Juvia blushed profusely, but she managed to squeak out 'pizza?'. He shrugged, not noticing the blue-haired girls' blush.

"Sure. Let's go." He started to walk away, Juvia practically glued to his side, but she paused and turned around.

"Text Juvia if you want her to pick something up for you two!"

"We will! Gray, clothes!" Erza called back. Said clothes less man yelped and searched frantically for his clothes.

"Will he ever learn?" Jellal chuckled and shook his head. "So what do you want to do?" Erza thought for a moment. The sun was about to set, and it she suddenly knew the perfect place to go.

"Wheres the nearest convenience store?"

* * *

After stopping at said convenience store, Erza bought a loaf of bread. She made her way to the park near the center of Magnolia, where she knew there was pond.

"Ok, here we are!" Erza sat down at the edge of the pond and opened the bag of bread.

"Where is 'here'?" Jellal asked, sitting next to her.

"Watch." Erza pulled out a piece of bread and ripped a small piece off. She then proceeded to throw the bread in the general vicinity of a nearby duck, who swam over and quacked for more. Erza happily obliged and fed the duck more bread. More ducks flocked over to be fed. Erza laughed lightly as she and Jellal fed the ducks together while the sun was setting.

"This is nice, Erza. And the sun is beautiful." He mentioned, motioning to the sun that was just barely under the horizon. It was setting off brilliant shades of pink and orange.

"Yeah. My Uncle Rob used to take me here when I was small. We'd feed the ducks until it was dark."

"Uncle Rob?" Jellal asked, but immediately regretted it. Her tone turned somber and a pained expression crossed her face.

"I was abandoned at birth. Rob took me in and raised me. He died when I was still a little girl. He gave his life for mine."

"For yours?"

"Mhm. He was hit by a car to prevent it from hitting me." Erza brought her knees up to her chest. "The last thing he said to me was 'believe in your heart, Erza. I love you'." Jellal looked over the pond.

"I'm so sorry Erza." She stayed silent. The sun was now set and all the bread was gone, so Erza stood.

"It's getting late, we should head back to the Inn." Jellal stood. He could tell Erza was about to cry. He instinctively reached down and entwined her fingers with his own. She looked up and half-smiled, eyes watery. Jellal squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the Inn.

* * *

God, Gajeel is so annoying! He's such a guy! How could he not tell something was bugging Levy and she wanted to be left alone? Man, he gets under my skin.

These were the thoughts running through Lucy's head as she stormed away from the group. She actually had no idea where she was going, she just need to get away.

"Hey Luce!" Natus's voice followed her. Lucy stopped and turned around. She was greeted with the sight of the pink-haired boy running toward her, his trademark grin plastered on her face.

"What do you want, Natsu?" …. That came out harsher than she meant it.

"Just thought, you might want some company! I know you hate eating alone!" He said, unfazed by her crabby attitude. In spite of herself, Lucy smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Where to?" He asked. Lucy thought for a minute.

"I'm in the mood for wings!"

* * *

The two ended up at a wing joint that doubled as a bar. It was crowded, apparently a big basketball game was on. On, meaning it was on every other screen in the place, and there at least one hundred of them.

Every table was taken, but the two managed to snag two seats at the bar.

"Diet Coke, please."

"Mountain Dew!" The bartender went off to get there respective drinks. A collective cheer was heard through the bar; a basket had been scored. Lucy cheered with them.

"I didn't peg you for a basketball fan, Luce!" Natsu commented.

"Oh yeah! I grew up with it, my dad loves the sport!" Lucy didn't realize what she said until three seconds after she said it. Crap! She had just revealed something about her family. But Natsu didn't seem to realize or care, so she was safe. For now.

"Here ya go!" The bartender set down their drinks. "What can I get you to eat?"

"Uh, I'll take eight piece boneless wings, teriyaki sauce." Lucy ordered.

"I want your spiciest wings!" Natsu said full of energy. The bartender looked surprised.

"Well, if you're up for it, we have a challenge where if you can eat twelve of our spiciest traditional wings, your meal is free." Natsu was sold at challenge. He nodded vigorously. The bartender looked dumbfounded, but nodded once and went to place their order.

Lucy looked at Natsu with disbelief. "No way you can all of those!" Natsu smirked.

"Bet you ten bucks!" Lucy surveyed him carefully, eyes narrowed.

"Deal!" And they shook on it.

* * *

Juvia and Gray were now seated at a small booth in a nice pizza place, after Gray found his clothes, of course.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The bubbly waitress asked, but Juvia could have sworn she saw her wink at her Gray.

"Just water for Juvia." She said coldly.

"I'll have a water too, thanks." Gray half-smiled at the waitress before looking at the menu. Juvia's temper flared.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" The waitress flounced off.

"So do you want to share a pizza, or get a calzone or something?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Well, Juvia is fine with whatever Gray wants…" Juvia smiled at him and blushed.

"Hmmm. A calzone sounds good." The waitress came back with their waters and a she brought out her pad and pen.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll have a three cheese calzone with mushrooms, tomato and spinach." Gray ordered.

"And you sweetie?" Oooh, that made Juvia angrier. She hated it when people her age and younger called her sweetie. Juvia was not five.

"Juvia would also like a three cheese calzone, with ham and pineapple." She said through half-gritted teeth.

"I'll be right back with those!" She said cheerfully. Juvia groaned inwardly.

"So theres supposed to be a big basketball game on tonight." Gray mentioned, trying to make small talk.

"Is Gray a fan of the sport?" Juvia asked.

"Sorta. I dont usually follow it like Gajeel or Natsu do, but I like watching it sometimes. Do you like basketball?"

"Juvia is not a huge fan of the game, but she watches occasionally with Lucy."

"Is Lucy is fan?" Juvia nodded.

"She always follows the game intently." The two musicians continued to make small talk until their food arrived. They were about halfway through their calzones when Juvia overheard the hostess.

"Welcome back, Mr. Heartfilia!"

...

Juvia froze.

"Juvia? Are you ok?" Gray stopped eating and looked worriedly at the girl in front of him. She didn't reply. Her eyes followed a blonde-haired man the hostess was leading to a table across from theirs. Gray thought he looked eerily familiar.

"Thank you." The man said, sounding slightly annoyed and bored. The waitress immediately came up with a glass of, what Juvia assumed was, Coke. Juvia's lips thinned into a straight line.

"Would you like the usual, sir?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, please." He said stoically. He then brought out a black book and began writing rapidly in it.

"Juvia!" Gray whispered intently. "What's going on?" But Juvia wasn't paying attention to Gray. She pulled out her phone.

_To Lucy, 7:20 pm;_

Lucy, be careful walking around. Jude is here. At the pizza place on 5th and Elm.

The waitress came back with a salad and half a calzone.

"Thank you. Say, do you know of anything interesting going on in this town as of late?" He asked.

"Oh, well the Grand Music Games are going on in Crocus, sir. It's a music competition. I hear it's really fierce this year, you should go one day!Ah, sir."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

After eavesdropping on the small conversation, Juvia quickly called for two boxes, paid the check, and bolted out the door.

"Juvia! Wait!" Gray yelled after her. "What's your problem? Why'd we leave? Who was that man?" Juvia whipped around.

"Gray! Think for a moment! Does Lucy ever talk about her family? Does Gray even know Lucy's last name?" After racking his brain, he shook his head.

"Lucy's last name is Heartfilia, and that man was her father!"

"The CEO if Heartfilia Rails, Jude Heartfilia, is Lucy's father?" Gray asked, dumfounded. Juvia nodded solemnly.

"Lucy ran away from home because of that man. Juvia cannot bear to hear his name, much less be in his presence." Gray nodded back.

"Yeah, I understand. We should head back to the Inn."

* * *

Everyone was crowded around Natsu, half of their attention on the game and half on the two spicy wing he had left to eat.

Lucy couldn't believe he made it past three. One more left. Dammit, ten bucks down the drain! Everyone cheered for him, the sound defending her. She actually didn't mind, she was having a lot of fun, smiling and laughing at her partner who had sauce all over his face.

Her phone buzzed.

_From Juvia, 7:22 pm;_

Lucy, be careful walking around. Jude is here. At the pizza place on 5th and Elm.

Time seemed to stop as Lucy stared at the screen, oblivious to the cheers that meant Natsu had finished his last wing. Lucy kept staring at her phone, her panic levels rising.

"Haha! Cough up those ten bucks, Luce!" Natsu laughed, not noticing the state his friend was in. "Luce?"

Lucy's breathing became more irregular. Tears threatened to fall down her face. In a mad rush to get up, she practically fell out of her stool. She nudged her way through the crowded bar, ignoring Natsu calling her name. She stumbled out of the restaurant, and onto the street. Taking deep breaths, she started walking not-so-calmly to the Inn.

"Luce? Lucy? Wait up!" Lucy didn't stop walking though, and even though she knew he was right behind her, she broke into a run, and ran, full sprint, all the way to the Inn.

* * *

**A/N: Geez, what is with me and drama? Well, who knows? Anywho, I'll update ASAP, keep those song suggestions comin'! Thanks to all my followers, and reviewers! And points go to anyone who can name one of the two restaurants they ate at!**

**(Pssst! See that box down there? You should type any comments, thoughts, ideas, or constructive critisism in that box RIGHT THERE! *cough* ahem, Thank you!)**

**~Marshy**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, an update so soon, what am I thinking, huh? Weeelll, I wanted to hurry things along a bit! So Rogue/Levy warning, I'm sorry Pixies Between the Pages, but it had to be done...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

**Review Response:  
**

**Pixies Between the Pages: DAAAMMN GIRL! Do you have like, a super power or something that lets you know the _second_ I update? If you do, I want it! and for the record, I can't _stand_ GrayZa, but I consider it a success if i got you to think Jerza was cute! **

**EmmyHippo: Eh, close enough, half points. This is what happened with Levy, so here ya go! Thanks for the song suggestions, keep them coming! Love you!**

**ksanta, Guest, Guest, Guest, and Coolanime14: ****Glad you liked! Here's some more for you!**

* * *

Levy liked Rogue. Like, she _really_ liked him. They shared a lot of the same tastes, and whatever they didn't agree on, they would agree to disagree. No arguments that way, right? He loved musicals, just like she did, both of their favorite music were show tunes! Levy couldn't believe that she had met someone who was almost exactly like her, but of the opposite sex.

But then there was that whole thing with Gajeel. She wasn't exactly sure about her feelings for the drummer, and she didn't know what had come over her that morning. But he seemed adamant to avoid her, they had almost no contact for the past few days. She supposed she was too harsh, she go off on him for being worried about her.

Levy inwardly sighed. What should she do? Rogue seemed like a really nice guy, she kind of wanted to get to know him better. He had black hair and piercing red eyes, which was a strange color, but she really had no room to talk, considering she had blue hair. But those eyes and hair reminded her of Gajeel's own…. No, no, no! Stop it Levy! Don't think about him, just remind yourself to apologize later.

"So do you want to get a bite to eat?" Levy jumped a bit, she was so deep in thought, she didn't realize Rogue was still in the room with her. They had settled into a comfortable silence when they pushed the piano from the stage, back to where Levy had found it.

"Sure, why not!" She agreed.

* * *

Rogue liked Levy. Like, he _really_ liked her. He was captivated when she was singing that song with her teammates, she was really into it and animated. He had found her alone on the stage, playing the piano and singing softly. Beautifully, if he might add. He was content to just stay and listen, but that made him feel like a stalker, so he made his presence known. Maybe not in the most conventional way.

"So do you want to get a bite to eat?" The question was out of his mouth before he could really think about it. Levy seemed to jump a bit, like she hadn't really been paying attention. Which he didn't really mind, he wasn't saying anything, and he was a bit spaced out himself.

She bit her top lip, almost like it was an instinct and she didn't know she was doing it. The proverbial gears were turning in her head, he could see it in her eyes. If you look carefully enough, you can pinpoint the exact place where she went, _'to hell with it'._

"Sure, why not!" And for the first time since they have been in each others presence, Rogue smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. Hm… Rogue didn't think of that one. Which seemed dumb, he should have had a suggestion ready. But Levy had it covered.

"How about that new place just around the corner? Uh, Teresa's Pasta House?"

"Sounds great, I love Italian!"

"Me too! Let's go, I'm starved!" And off they went.

When they arrived, they were quickly seated, and a waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink.

"Water for me please." Rogue said.

"Uh, water for me too." Levy smiled at the waiter. He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those!" Rogue looked at the menu.

"So what looks good?" He asked the woman across from him. She pursed her lips and looked at the menu carefully. Rogue thought that was cute.

"Ooh, the fettuccine alfredo sounds good! But parmesan chicken would be good too…." Rogue was struck with inspiration.

"How about we get both and share?" Levy's eyes widened, slightly, but still noticeably, and coughed slightly into her hand.

"Here are your waters!" The waiter came back, and thankfully saved Rogue from a potentially totally awkward moment. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, I'd like the fettuccine alfredo please." Rogue placed his order.

"And for the lovely lady?" The waiter politely asked. Levy's eyes widened considerably this time, and unfortunately she was drinking her water at the time, so she swallowed too much. This resulted in a massive cough attack, which she waved off and drank more water to subdue it.

"I'm ok, I'm ok! Just, ah, went down the wrong pipe!" Both the waiter and Rogue looked slightly worried, but the waiter took the initiative.

"If you're sure you're ok, do you know what you'd like to order?" She nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Ah, chicken parmesan for me please. I'm ok, really!" She assured both Rogue and the waiter. The waiter nodded, and went to place their orders.

"You seemed surprised when he called you lovely." Rogue commented. She bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, well… I, uh, have never actually been called anything other than cute or adorable."

"Both of which are true, but don't tell me you've never had a boyfriend?" Levy took a deep breath.

"No I have not. And don't you dare laugh!" She added when she saw Rogue start to snicker.

"I'm not, I'm not! It's just hard to believe!" He smiled.

"It's not that hard, I'm short for one. I'm not exactly as…. grown into myself like some other people I know…" Rogue chuckled. "What's so funny!" She laughed.

"Nothing, it's nothing! Just that I think you're beautiful the way you are." He smiled. A real, bright smile. Levy blushed profusely, no one had ever said anything like that to her. Well, no boy had ever said anything like that to her before. "You're blushing!"

"A-am not!"

* * *

Even though Levy couldn't tell, all through the rest of dinner, every time she laughed, or smiled her brilliant smile that traveled all the way to her eyes, another man in the room went '_Damn. What a laugh, what a smile. What a girl.'._ Then Rogue would give them a look that said,_ 'I will send you to an early grave.'._

Levy was having a great time. Her dinner was delicious, and her company could not have been better. Rogue was making her laugh, smile, blush! And he wasn't giving her the look. The look that meant, you're cute and all, but not my type. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the room worth looking at. She didn't really want the night to end, but she got a text from Erza.

_From Erza, 7:35 pm;_

Lucy came to the Inn crying, Jude in is Crocus. Hurry back.

"Uh… I, I need to go, yeah, I have to go…. I'm so sorry, but there's a problem with one of my band mates… I have to go." Levy got up, Rogue stood up with her, concern etched into his face.

"Is everything ok? Do you need to me walk you there?" He quickly pulled out his wallet and put some jewels on the table.

"Oh, no, no you don't have to. I really have to go." And with that eloquent exit, she left the building and ran as fast as her small legs would carry her to the Honey Bone Inn.

Rogue watched her run until she disappeared around a corner. He knew she had some self-confidence issues, but when it came to loyalty and friendship, no one could beat the small woman at that.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, I had way too much fun writing that. Sorry Pixies, it had to happen... *hides behind fireproof wall* So I hope you liked, please tell me by REVIEWING! I HAVE A GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE! *cough cough* I'm calm. I'm calm! Ok, I love all of my readers and thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more!**

**~Marshy**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Man, I am just pumping these chapters out! Maybe it's because I'm going on another vacation and don't want you to kill me. Ahem, or something like that. SO! Major development in this one, FYI, a MUST READ! Kinda sad at the middle to end part. Aw who am I kidding, the whole chapter is sad. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Bottom line.**

**Review Response:**

**Scribbles and Such: **** I have absolutely no idea what your talking about! *innocent face***

**EmmyHippo: ****EVERYTHING SHOULD BE CAPITALIZED WITH EXCLAMATIONS!**

**Yukiko: ****In response to chapter 3, they collaborate equally! **

**DerpedApples:**** Glad you liked! Heres some more for ya!**

**Guest: I'm afraid GaLe won't be back for a bit. But enjoy these chapters then I'll post lots of GaLe fluff!**

**Hmmm. Pixies Between the Pages didn't review... I feel... Betrayed... JKJK, I love you!**

* * *

She ran. She ignored Natsu calling her name. She ran as fast as she could. Her first thought was _'he's going to find me and take me back.'_ Lucy was scared. She hated that man, he hated her. He wouldn't come just for her right? _It's been years!_ There's no way he'd know she was here. Is there? She reached the doors and slammed them open, running up the steps to the room they shared.

"Erza!" She cried out. Then she stood there, tears streaming down her face. Erza got up for her position on the floor, shocked.

"L-lucy…?" Lucy finally lost it, she took one, two steps and fell on her knees, Erza rushed forward to catch her. "Lucy! What happened, what's wrong?" Then Natsu burst in, panting heavily.

"She," pant "got," pant "a text" pant "then she ran out." Erza pulled out Lucy's phone from the sobbing girls pocket.

_Recent Messages;_

_From Juvia, 7:22 pm;_

Lucy, be careful walking around. Jude is here. At the pizza place on 5th and Elm.

"Jellal hand me my phone will you?" Said phone was on her bedside table, Jellal had been standing silently in the corner since Lucy burst in. He passed her the phone, silently. Even Natsu, who was the most dense person in the world, had the common sense to stay quiet.

"Erza, Juvia needs to tell you-" Juvia walked through the door in a hurry, but stopped when she caught sight of Lucy crying in a heap. "Oh, Lucy!" She cried and fell next to her friend. She gathered her up in her arms. "Lucy, Juvia is so sorry." Now that Lucy was no longer in Erza's lap, she stood up.

"I think you guys should go." She asked as politely as she could. Natsu looked personally offended.

"No way in hell, Lucy is our friend too!" He protested. Erza gave him an _'I'll tell you later if I don't kill you first'_ look, and the pink haired boy was out of the room faster than you can say _'scary'._

"Let us know if you need anything." Jellal put his hand on Erza's shoulder and let it linger there before leaving the room. Gray followed without any complaint. Erza sent the text she wrote to Levy.

_To Levy, 7:33 pm;_

Lucy came to the Inn crying, Jude in is Crocus. Hurry back.

Lucy's crying had subsided a little, but she was still panting heavily from her run, and her face was still red and streaked with tears. She stood up, her legs wobbling at bit.

"I-I d-don't know w-what to do…" She hiccuped. Not five minutes later, Levy sprung through the door, equally panting.

"Lucy…" She whispered.

* * *

Keep running, don't stop, Lucy needs you. The petite bluenette was running as fast as the wind to get to her friend. Lucy never cries, this is big. Jude? Why the hell would he be in Crocus, a business deal? Maybe he came to see the Grand Magic Games? No, no, no, Levy, focus on getting to Lucy.

She kept running and didn't slow down for a second. Her hands slapped against the door as she pushed herself through the door, stumbling a bit.

"Lucy…" She whispered. Then one step, two step, three steps to embrace her blonde haired friend. "Lucy, oh Lucy, I'm so so sorry." Lucy had stopped crying at this point and just hugged the small girl. Levy was the first person to accept her as a friend. They sunk to the floor, together, and Lucy ended up falling asleep on Levy's lap, the smaller girl stroking her blonde hair.

"She's out like a light. Erza can you help me put her on her bed?" Erza nodded silently and picked the blonde up gently, and placed her carefully on her bed. Juvia tucked the covers around Lucy's sleeping form.

"We should tell the boys." Erza sighed. Juvia nodded, and Levy just looked worriedly at her best friends, but agreed.

* * *

"Natsu, calm down, you're going to make a rut in the floor." Jellal commented on Natsu's consistent pacing around the room.

"And how exactly do you expect me to calm down. Our friend is in that other room, pouring out her heart and soul, and we aren't there to help her!" He said, one decibel below a yell. Natsu just kept pacing, Jellal went back to half heartedly reading his book. Gray was sitting on his bed, absentmindedly going through his phone, and Gajeel was sitting by the window, staring out with a scowl on his pierced face.

Gajeel had just come in the room, but Jellal calmly explained what happened, while Natsu was not-so-helpfully shouting what happened.

Then Erza, Juvia and Levy walked in the room.

"Is everything ok, Natsu, please don't yell." Jellal quickly put down his book and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Natsu quickly shut his mouth and sat down. Gray looked up, and Gajeel didn't move. Erza sat on Jellal's bed, Juvia on Gray's, and Levy sat on Natsu's bed, next to said pink haired boy.

"We want to tell you about Lucy, and where the Fairy Tones came from." Erza said, half cringing. It brought back bad memories.

"Lucy ran away from home when she was thirteen. Her father is Jude Heartfilia, CEO of Heartfilia Rails. Her mother was Layla Heartfilia, a beautiful woman both inside and out." Levy started.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl. A little blonde haired girl called Lucy. She had a loving mother, a caring father, and many friends. Music was this little girls favorite talent. Her mother had the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard. Lucy was happy.

But then her mother died. Her father turned cold, and unforgiving. He banned any form of music from the house, and Lucy's friends were not allowed on the grounds. By banning music, he banned all forms of happiness from Lucy.

Lucy tried everything to get her father to smile again, but he yelled at her to leave him be. Lucy was left alone countless times. She had the maids and servants to play with, but they were always too busy for the little girl. Lucy was lonely and sad.

Being lonely and sad, Lucy grew up in the large, empty house. Her only friend was a doll her mother made for her she called, Michelle. But Michelle was abandoned when Lucy thought she was too old for dolls.

Lucy was now thirteen, and fed up with her father. In the dark of the night, she ran. But not before setting her mother's old music box outside her father's door in a small act of defiance.

Lucy had nowhere to go. She had no family, no friends. She packed a small bag with some food she stole from the kitchens, a book or two, a blanket, a first aid kit. She also brought the one picture she had of her mother, one she had hidden from the burning pile.

Lucy didn't know where she was going, but she figured anywhere would be better than at her fathers house. She came across a farm. A small barn was in the back, and Lucy thought no one could find her there. She stayed one, two days. One the night of the second day, Lucy heard a banging noise come from the house next to the farm house. Lucy looked out the window and saw something small running towards the barn, crying.

"Yeh, ya better run, ya little runt!" A male voice yelled after the crying object. It was a girl. A small girl with blue hair had fallen in a heap inside the barn doors, sobbing. Lucy crawled out from the more secluded part of the barn.

"A-are you ok?" She called. The girl gasped and lifted her head. A large purple bruise was forming on the girl's eye, and a red cut was oozing blood under her eye. "Oh my gosh, you're hurt!" Lucy quickly rushed towards her, but the girl looked even more frightened.

"D-don't hurt me…" She said weakly. Lucy was taken aback.

"Of course I'm not going to hurt you." She got onto her knees and examined the bruise and cut. "That looks like it hurts. What's your name?" She asked.

"I-I'm Levy. What's your's?"

"Lucy. I want to help you." They sat there for a while, Lucy doing the best she could with the small first aid kit she brought along. "There. That should do." Then they sat in silence.

"Why are you living in our barn?" Levy asked. Lucy jumped.

"Ah, it was only for a few days, I was going to leave tomorrow." She looked at the ground. "How did you get that bruise?" Levy sniffed.

"Th-they don't mean it… Th-they're just drunk, they'll apologize…" She mumbled, more to herself than Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Your parents hit you!?" She exclaimed. Levy pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. Then she nodded. "Levy! That's bad. For how long?"

"A while now. They never wanted a girl. And a runt at that." She started to cry and sniffled again, so Lucy brought her arms around the girl and began to hum softly, hoping it would soothe her. "H-how old are you Lucy? You're singing voice is beautiful…" Lucy smiled softly to herself.

"I'm thriteen. You?"

"Thirteen." Lucy was slightly shocked, this girl did not look thirteen. But she never judged based on appearances.

"Run away with me." Lucy offered. Levy twisted around to face the blonde, eyes wide.

"R-run away?" Lucy nodded.

"I ran away from home a few days ago. Come with me! You'll never have to see your parents again!" Levy smiled, just a small one, and her eyes brightened.

"Never?" Lucy shook her head.

"Never ever!" Levy thought, the gears in her head turning.

"Ok! I will!" Lucy smiled.

"Lets be friends ok?"

"The best of friends!"

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW, THE FEEEEEELSSSS! Haha, I'm evil. So, might not update for a few days, but maybe I'll post two when I get back. (If I get enough reviews, *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~MARSHHHY**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'M BACK! HAHAHA SO! More backstory coming up, prepare yourself. Love you guys, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

**Review Response:**

**EmmyHippo:**** AWWWW YEAH! AND OF COURSE, WHY WOULDN'T I?! LOVE YOU! 3**

**IlovAnime-Manga:**** Me too... Me too.**

**Scribbles and Such:****IKR!**

**DerpedApples:**** AW! Thank you so much! HERES MOAR BACKSTORY FOR YOU!**

**Pixies Between the Pages:**** I wish I had that instinct... I KNOW THE BROTP, RIGHT!? It's all forgiven, don't worry, and I'll make sure you have lots to read when you get back, k?**

* * *

Lucy and Levy's story is not over yet, but let's say it's postponed. We skip to a new chapter, a chapter where a little red-haired girl is living happily in her small village. Erza is her name, and she lives with her parents, plays everyday with her best friend Simon. She worked hard, but she was happy.

Until those people came, the people who burned her village, killed her parents, and took all the kids away. Erza was scared. She was running away, but she noticed a girl even younger than her cowering in a corner crying.

"Come on, we have to hide!" Erza dragged the girl around the house to a crate small enough to hide the younger girl. "In here, hurry!" The girl looked absolutely terrified.

"What about you?" She asked, trembling. Erza smiled, only to reassure the shaking girl.

"I'll find somewhere else. You have to stay quiet ok, Kagura?" Kagura nodded and Erza closed the lid of the crate. Then she ran.

"Hey! There's another one! Grab her!" She ran as fast as she could, leading them away from the crate and away from Kagura, before everything went black.

* * *

Ezra spent four years in slavery, working on some building. When she wasn't forced to work like a dog, Erza was thrown into a dirty cell, beaten and battered. She was reunited with Simon, and made three friends, Sho, Millianna, and Wally. She assured Simon that his little sister had escaped the fires and the imprisonment, and she was safe.

They tried to escape multiple times, but were caught and never made it past the cells. That's where Erza met Rob.

_"I never thought I could see a smile like that again, in a place like this... freedom is in your heart."_ Rob taught her to always believe in herself and freedom would come to her in all good time.

Erza did get her freedom, when she was twelve. She led an uprising and almost everyone escaped from the horrid place. But with a cost. Rob was shot, as were many others, but he took the bullet for Erza, and the pain in her heart rivaled that of any physical wound. She used that rage to take down most of those terrible people. And she escaped. But she had nowhere to go.

* * *

We are not done with Erza either, but we have one more loose end to tie up. Pan in on a small girl with white blonde hair tightly curled at the base, and pale skin is sitting upon a bed in Magnolia Orphanage. She is playing with two white dolls, and she is alone. She is always alone. She was alone so often, she had gotten into the habit of speaking in third person, which made the other children think she was even stranger.

Juvia was always a gloomy child, it always seemed to rain when she was around, and the rain made her sad. She would spend her days making dolls that were supposed to make the rain go away, but they never worked. The other children in the orphanage were scared to ask Juvia to play because she seemed scary to them. But Juvia didn't want them to be afraid of her. She just wanted a friend. She accidentally dyed her blonde hair blue in an effort to get noticed. It didn't work.

Juvia grew up like this, alone and afraid of ever making friends. She was eleven when a new girl came to the orphanage. A girl who was a year older than her, a girl with bright red hair, a girl who always wanted to be alone.

Juvia asked one of the cooks, but she just looked sad, and told Juvia to mind herself. This made Juvia even more curious. Juvia stole a small piece strawberry cheesecake from the kitchens, wrapped in a napkin and stashed it in her pocket. She then gathered up the courage to approach her.

"H-hello…?" She asked. The girl didn't even move her head.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Juvia bit back her cowardice and kept trying.

"Juvia is pleased to make your acquaintance. What is your name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to Juvia. No one should be alone." Erza sighed and looked at the younger girl.

"Not me. Go bother your other friends." Juvia looked at her feet.

"Juvia has no other friends." She mumbled. Erza took pity on the girl.

"I'm Erza." She smiled a bit. Juvia looked up and smiled widely. Erza gestured to the seat across from her. Juvia gladly sat.

"Why is your hair blue?" Erza asked. Juvia blushed.

"J-juvia accidentally dyed it blue. It wouldn't come out." Erza laughed lightly. Juvia remembered the cake she had in her pocket. "Oh! Juvia wants to give you this!" She pulled it out and offered it to the red-head.

"Cake?" Juvia nodded.

"Strawberry Cheesecake!" Erza was shocked someone she barely knew would show such an act of kindness and compassion. She accepted the cake, and Juvia never left her side afterward.

* * *

For such a small and sweet girl, Levy was becoming an excellent pick pocket-er.

She and Lucy were now fifteen, but they were no longer struggling to survive. They lived in a very small house on the outskirts of Magnolia. They two had stumbled across it when they were fourteen and had now lived there for a year. It was abandoned, but with hard work, stolen money, and cleaning supplies bought with said stolen money, they fixed it up pretty well. It had a kitchen with a wood stove and a living space in one room, a door leading to a small bedroom, a small storage closet, a bathroom, and an attic where Levy and Lucy stored there books and where they read.

Well, this pick-pocketing thought had crossed Levy's mind as she 'accidentally' bumped into a man and stole his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She held the wallet behind her back, then smiled and waved with her free hand. The man looked slightly disgruntled, but he quickly smiled back and nodded to the young girl. Levy turned and walked away, then quickly dashed into an alley. She looked in the wallet and took the cash only, about a hundred dollars, and dashed after the man. She followed him for a bit, then put his wallet back in his pocket, swiftly and quickly. If he felt anything, he brushed it off and kept walking. Levy sighed and looked around to make sure no one saw.

Nope, she was safe. Ok, next on the list, groceries! She headed to the local grocery store, and picked up a few things she and Lucy would need for the next day or so. She never took more than fifteen items, and she always used the self checkout. Just like Lucy taught her.

She was headed toward the checkout when she spotted a rack of candy bars. She hadn't had one in so long…. And Lucy wouldn't mind, as long as got one too, right? Ah, why not! Levy quickly grabbed a 100 Grand Bar, and a Snickers, then proceeded to the checkout.

Crap. She was two dollars short. Oh well, no candy bars. Levy sadly put the chocolaty goodness on the voided table and finished feeding the machine the money. She gathered her bags and walked to the exit.

"Miss! Miss!" A voice behind her called. She kept walking, thinking it wasn't for her. "Miss, with the blue hair!" Ok, now Levy was freaked. She turned around. A attendant from the store walked up to her. Uh oh. Had she been caught for something? Should she run? But she didn't.

"Ah, miss! The man behind you in the checkout line wanted you to have this." He handed her a brown bag, then left. Levy put her other bags down and opened the bag. In it was a 100 Grand Bar and a Snickers, and a two bottles of root beer. Levy's eyes widened. She put the bag on the ground and picked up hers, then ran to her home.

* * *

**A/N: I think my friend Pixies will like that last part! Love you girl! Anyway, more back story in next chapter, this one was kind of short, and I know Juvia's wasn't as depressing, but still sad. SEE THAT BOX? TYPE ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, COMPLAINTS, OR FEEDBACK IN THAT BOX RIGHT THERE, K? OK! LOVE YOU GUYS, STAY TUNED!**

**~MARSHY**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have been thrown into hell (school), my updates will not be as regular, but I'll do my best. Please review! Love you and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own... Sadly... HEY CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, K?**

**Review Response:**

**Sakura**** Erza:**** Thank you so much! I do my best for you guys!**

**Zebragirl12:**** You'll just have to wait and see... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**EMMYHIPPO!: HERE'S THE NEXT ONE JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**nerdalert999: Now would I let you down? :3**

**GottaLoveOtakus: I don't think its _that_ sad... Is it? *hides evil grin***

* * *

For once in her life, Lucy was happy. She and Levy had a home for once, a life. They didn't have to move around every other day and fight to survive. Magnolia was a nice town, they took care of themselves, and no one could tell them what to do. Lucy was happy.

Levy burst through the door, panting, holding a few grocery bags and covered in what looked (and smelled) like garbage.

"Ah! Levy?! What happened? Are you ok?" Lucy dropped the cleaning supplies she was getting out of a cupboard, and ran over to her best friend. Levy nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Lucy was examining Levy all over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just had a bit of a fright…" Levy walked over to the tiny fridge in their small kitchen and put some of the cold stuff away, then everything else in the cupboard. "Icheckedoutallmyitems and Ipickeduptwocandybars, but Iwasshortafewdollars so Ivoidedthecandy, but whenIleftacashiersaidthemanbehindmewanted me tohavewhateverwasinthisbrownbaghegaveme," She was talking a million miles an hour, so Lucy stopped her and told her to slow down.

"Ok, sorry. I checked out all my items using the money I pick pocketed. I was a few dollars short, so I voided the candy bars I added to the stack, but when I left, a cashier chased behind me and said a man behind me in the line wanted me to have this; this being a brown bag. I looked in the bag and in it was the two candy bars and two root beers…" Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Levy beat her to it. "And no I wasn't followed. I went through the dumpster to make sure of that."

"You didn't bring the bag home did you?!" Lucy's voice had an air of panic to it. Levy shook her head.

"Of course I didn't! I left it on the ground, right where I stood." Lucy nodded.

"Good. You didn't see the man, did you?"

"No, he was behind me, apparently." Lucy sighed. "We don't have to leave do we?" Levy's eyes widened, and started to fill up with tears.

"I don't know Levy. For now, we should shop somewhere else, but if anything like this happens again, we have to leave." Lucy gathered her best friend into a hug. "We'll just have to be extra careful, ok?"

"Mhm!"

* * *

Juvia was happy for a while. She and Erza were best friends now, inseparable. But then that moment ended. Juvia was subjected to teasing of all shapes and sizes. Whenever Erza was not around, and Juvia was by herself, a group of teens her age would gang up on her, and say such cruel things that made her cry herself to sleep. One night, the teasing had gotten extremely bad, and Juvia didn't know what to do until she finally called for her friend.

"Erza!" Juvia's voice cried out in the night.

"Shut up! Erza's not here to help you."

"Yeah, no one cares about you, I don't even think Erza ever really liked you."

"No one would care if you were gone, that's for sure."

"And your blue hair is so obnoxiously annoying, didn't you dye it to get attention?"

"Jeez, what an attention whore."

A boy and a girl had cornered poor Juvia against a wall and were bombarding her with insults. Once all of the kids realized Juvia wouldn't hurt them, they decided she'd make a fun toy. Every other day this happened, and even though she was now fifteen. Juvia would be powerless to stop them.

"Everyone hates you, and your blue hair."

"Yeah, all of us kids want you gone."  
Juvia whimpered.

"Help…." She said weakly, as she slid on her back to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"HEY!" The blood drained from the two teens faces as their eyes went wide. "Just what! Do you think you're doing?" Out of the shadows emerged a tall red head, hair pulled back into one long braid.

"E-erza! Ah, we were just…" The boy froze and stuttered, at least the girl was smart enough to run. Erza seized the boy by his shirt collar and lifted him up off of the ground.

"Don't you _ever_. Talk to Juvia like that, _ever again._ Got it?" The boy nodded quickly and urgently. She dropped him, and he ran like lightning.

"Juvia? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Juvia's face was still down and in her knees. She shook her head. Erza sat on the ground next to the blue haired girl. They sat in silence for a while, until Juvia quietly whispered 'thank you'. Erza turned her head to look at the girl.

"How long has this been going on?" Juvia shrugged. "Juvia." Erza insisted.

"Juvia doesn't know. She guesses a while now." Erza sighed.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia didn't want to bother you with it."

"What are you talking about? You're my friend! It's not a bother." Juvia lifted her head, tears were streaming down her face.

"J-juvia doesn't understand why they do this to her…" Erza wrapped her arms around the girl. Juvia gladly accepted the gesture, Erza almost never showed any compassion, except occasionally to Juvia.

"Because they don't know you. And people are afraid of what they don't know or understand." Juvia just cried into her friend's shoulder until she fell asleep. Erza carried her back to the orphanage.

_'Just a few more years.'_ She thought. _'A few more years and I can leave this place.'_ She looked down at Juvia in her arms._ 'And bring Juvia with me.'_

* * *

"You little runt!" Levy was thrown against a brick wall in an alleyway. "Trying to steal from me was the worst thing you could have possibly done, brat." A tall and lanky man approached the small girl, who was lying in a heap on the ground, groaning from the impact of the wall.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said weakly.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He kicked her once. Twice. Levy almost blacked out. The man lifted her up from the ground by the back of her shirt.

"Put the girl _down_." A voice sounded from the opening of the alley way. A tall figure made a shadow, and the light surrounded the back of him, so Levy couldn't see his face.

"I won't ask again. Put the girl down. _Now_."

"Don't tell me what to do, buddy." The man who was holding her spat out of his filthy mouth.

The other man sighed and shook his head, like the man was was the stupidest person alive.

"Your funeral."

Levy blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: 10 POINTS GOES TO ANYONE WHO CAN NAME WHO THE MAN WHO SAVES LEVY! I SHALL DEDICATE A WHOLE CHAPTER TO THE PAIRING OF YOUR CHOICE IN THIS FANFIC IF YOU GUESS RIGHT! (Zebragirl12, it is NOT Gajeel.) **

**My updates will be a bit slow going, I apologize in advance for that (again). PLEASE REVEIW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**~Marshy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: SO! Here's the next chapter for you. This and the next will probably be the last of my flashback chapters. Here is the inevitable meeting! Please REVIEW! ****I AM OFFICIALLY AT 100 REVIEWS I"M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer:****I sadly don't own any part of Fairy Tail.**

**Review Response:**

**carlygirl15:**** Nope! Nice guess though!**

**GottaLoveOtakus: 0/3. Nice guesses, and your on the right track.**

**Pixies Between the Pages: 1/4, congrats!**

**Zebragirl12: 0/5, Nice try!**

**PhantomPierce-Okamoto: Nope!****  
**

**Smile1470: Nooooooooopeee.**

**Guest: ... I seriously said in my author note it was NOT Gajeel...**

**EmmyHippo: 1/8! GOOD GUESSES! **

**LevyLovegood: 1/3, Getting warmerrrr!**

**Kjpcoolcat: NOPPPE**

**Moon730: 0/3, Good try.**

**Coolanime14: It's all good, you didn't have to guess!**

**TiPoLover: 1/2! YAY!**

**AAminyia: Nope! **

**Come on guys. I know I made it vague, but really? Think about it. It can't be Natsu or Gray or Gajeel (Not just cause I said so...) because they are all the same age as Levy and she is 15. And I specifically said MAN! Nice tries though, some of you did get it, but you were only technically allowed to guess once... HA LOOPHOLES! You won't find out who it is until the very end, but try not to rush!**

* * *

The last thing Levy remembered was being dropped to the ground. Again. Her headband fell out of her hair. She faintly registered some groans and grunts of pain, but her own pain was masking everything else. Finally, she succumbed to the blackness that wanted to surround her. Before she did, she focused on one thing, one thing only.

* * *

Lucy was getting really worried. Levy should have been back by now. It was getting really late. She tapped her foot subconsciously on the floor, simultaneously tapping her fingers on the chair she was currently sitting in.

"That's it." Lucy abruptly stood from the chair and rushed out of the house. She'd stay out all night if she had to. She would find Levy. She would find her best friend, so help her.

But where should she start?

* * *

"Ok! Juvia, I give up!" Erza walked into the kitchens, repeating what she had been for the past ten minutes, not to mention she'd been looking for the girl for over twenty. "I can't find you! I give up!"

A slow creak was sounded behind her. Erza tensed, ready for anything that might come her way.

"Yay! Juvia wins!" Erza jumped, and slowly turned around. Juvia was impossibly cramped in cupboard under the sink.

"How can you fit in there?!" She asked, incredulously. Juvia shrugged.

"Juvia is flexible. What does Erza want to do now?" Erza thought. she most definitely did not want to go another round of Hide-n-Seek. Juvia was always impossible to find, and she would always find Erza in less than ten minutes.

"We could go into town?" She suggested. "Maybe stop at that cake shop?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia would like that very much!"

* * *

Lucy had been searching for at least twenty minutes, which was twenty minutes too long.

"Levy… Where are you?"

She searched through the almost empty streets, until she spotted a speck of blue out of the corner of her eye. It turned a corner. Lucy ran to catch up with it. She realized too late that the person was too tall to be Levy, so Lucy wasn't able to stop herself as she ran full speed towards the figure.

"Wham!"

"Eeeeekk!"

"Ow…" Lucy ended up on her butt, rubbing her head, and the blue-haired girl was on her hands and knees, staring at the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry…" Lucy stood up and held her hand out for the girl. She took it. "Are you ok?"

As the girl stood, Lucy got a good look at her. She had blue hair, tightly curled at the base, a blue dress with a some white doll hanging from around her neck, and she was very pale but had very pretty dark blue eyes. She couldn't have been much older than Lucy herself.

"Juvia is fine. Just Juvia's hands are a bit scraped up."

"Oh no… Let me see." Lucy grabbed at the girls hands, and she winced. They were pretty scraped up, but no serious damage had been done.

"Juvia is ok."

"JUVIA!" A very loud and very female voice sounded in the streets. "Juvia! Are you ok? What happened? Who are you? What did you do to Juvia?" A braided red-head came storming up to the two, and intently bombarded Lucy with her questions. She looked a bit older than Lucy.

"Erza! Erza calm down. This girl just accidently bumped into Juvia." Erza growled, apparently very protective of the girl, now known as Juvia.

"I-I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. Juvia." Juvia shook Lucy's hand. "This is Erza." Erza shook hands.

"Um, it was nice to meet you, but I really have to get going." Lucy glanced at the sky. It was getting dark.

"Is Lucy ok?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for someone. I should really go." Lucy wasn't sure she should trust these people. She just met them.

"Can we help?" Erza looked mildly concerned.

"You really don't have to." Some help would be nice though...

"We want to." Juvia interjected. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Who are we looking for." Erza furrowed her brow.

"Her name's Levy. She has blue hair. I guess that's why I confused her with Juvia. She's pretty short, my age, she wears orange a lot. She wears a headband too."

* * *

Yellow. That was the only she could remember at the moment.

She didn't open her eyes when she woke up. She decided to use her other four senses and make sure everything was still intact.

Good. She was able to wiggle her fingers and toes. She felt something soft in her fingers when she did. In fact her whole body felt like it was resting on a cloud.

She took a few deep breaths. She smelled something… Sweet. Almost… clean? No, it was soapy, something smelled like lavender soap.

She didn't really taste anything except her own saliva, which wasn't really there. Her mouth and throat were dry, like she hadn't had anything to drink in weeks.

She heard nothing. Just the rattling sound of her own breathing, and the soft hum of what she assumed was air conditioning.

Then she opened her eyes. The room was a startling shade of purple. Deep and royal. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She sat up, wincing a little. A pain had formed in her abdomen, a little lower then her stomach. Looking down, she was in a pair of white pajamas. She lifted the shirt slightly and almost immediately groaned. A large and ugly bruise had formed, sore to the touch. It was sore to look at.

The bed she was currently sitting upon was the same royal purple as the walls, and black. And soft. Almost strangely so. She touched the blanket. It was fleece. Very soft fleece.

A creak ground from the other side of the room. A black door she hadn't noticed before had opened, and a tall figure stepped through. He had blonde hair. Almost a startling yellow color. It was startling against the purple walls.

"You're awake." His voice was gruff and deep. "What's your name?" She blinked a few times and something told her to trust this man.

"Levy." He set down a silver tray she hadn't seen him carrying. He stood over the bed, towering over her small frame.

"I'm Laxus."

Everything came flooding back to her.

* * *

**A/N: Yup. I went there. BUUURRRNNN! PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys, next chapter is the last flashback! Review!**

**~Marshy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: End may seem kinda rushed. Sorry. I figured we had enough back story, I wanted to move along to the juicy couple-y bits! Enjoy guys! Please review. Check out my new NaLu story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just Nope.**

* * *

"LUCY!" Levy practically screamed. She jumped out of the bed, but immediately fell over and almost blacked out from the pain. Luckily, Laxus was there to catch her.

"Woah, calm down! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Levy's breathing had become rapid.

"Lucy! What time is it!?" She asked.

"Probably around two in the morning." Laxus was still holding Levy from her fall, but that action was becoming increasingly difficult now that she was thrashing around.

"Levy, stop!" He said, probably more roughly than needed. Levy stopped moving. "You're going to hurt yourself more if you keep thrashing. Just calm down, and we will figure something out." He placed her back on the bed, and Levy started to cry.

"She's probably been looking all night…. She's going to be so worried about me…"

"Lucy… Is that your sister or your guardian?"

Levy looked up, not sure what to say. "Kind of…"

* * *

"Levy! Are you here?" Erza called out into the night. It was now very late, or early if one looks at an actual clock, and she was cold and tired. But she wouldn't leave a fifteen-year-old girl out here alone to search for her friend. Juvia didn't seem to mind the cold, and Lucy was probably just ignoring it in desperate need to find Levy.

"Levy!" Erza called again. She looked left and she looked right. To her right was an alleyway, a normal one, there were probably hundreds in Magnolia, but something caught her eye. She walked carefully down the alley, making sure it was safe before venturing all the way. It was dark and damp, but a single splash of color was lying on the ground. Erza crouched down and picked it up. It was orange, and after turning it over, the letters 'L' and 'V' were present, the rest either worn away or covered in dirt. But Erza could guess.

"Lucy! Juvia! I found something!" She yelled. Lucy was the first to arrive, running full speed. Juvia came a few minutes earlier, simply walking down the alley.

"Oh, Levy!" Lucy sobbed. "She could be dead, or worse." Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, who had crumpled to the ground.

The bells struck. Once. Twice. Thrice. It was three in the morning.

"_Oh, how lovely is the evening, is the evening? When the bells are sweetly ringing, sweetly ringing. Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong…_" Lucy had started to sing softly, as she cried against the hair band, rocking back and forth. Erza thought it was beautiful, and she felt an immense amount of pity for the crying girl.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"Oh, Lucy…" Juvia whispered.

"OI! You're Lucy?" All three girls gasped, as they turned and saw a very large man standing in the alleyway. "Don't get scared, I ain't gonna hurt you. I know where Levy is."

Erza and Juvia gaped. Lucy stood up with determination.

"Take me there."

* * *

Levy was content. She was feeling slightly better than before. Now with a full stomach and some of her pain subsided, she needed to find Lucy and everything would be right with the world. Levy just hoped Laxus could find her.

Her question was surely answered in about a half an hour, when not one, but two blondes came stumbling through the door. Levy thought she saw a flash of red and blue, but she was sure it was her imagination when all she saw was Lucy's face. A mix of terrified, confused, concern, and relief etched on her face.

"Levy!" She practically pounced on Levy, and she almost blacked out. But she ignored the pain, and hugged Lucy like no tomorrow. That moment seemed to last forever, both girls were crying both tears of joy and sadness.

Until Levy heard another person crying. It was obviously not Laxus, he was as stoic and placid as ever. Nope, Levy pulled away from Lucy, and standing in the doorway was a stern-looking red-head (She was crying. silently. Meaning on the inside), and a blue-haired girl who was openly crying her eyes out.

"Who are these people?" Levy asked, extremely confused. Lucy blinked as if she had no idea what Levy was talking about.

"I'm Erza. This is Juvia." The red-head, Erza, gestured to herself, then to the blue-haired one, Juvia, who was murmuring to herself, "So sweet…".

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy got up from her death grip on Levy and stood again.

"Well, we helped look for Levy too. We wanted to make sure she was ok."

Lucy was about to protest, but Levy said something first. "You helped look for me? And you don't even know me?"

Erza nodded. Juvia stopped crying enough to smile through her tears.

"That… That's so nice of you… I don't think Lucy would've found an clue of where I was with out you two." Levy had tears on her face now, and she nodded to the headband Erza had in her hand. Lucy dropped it in her rush to get to Levy.

"This is all very touching and all, but Levy needs rest. Her injuries are pretty severe." Laxus, who had been standing silently this whole time and becoming increasingly irritated, interrupted.

"Injuries?!" Lucy exclaimed. Levy lifted her shirt to reveal the large ugly bruise, which was now forming from purple and blue, to purple blue and yellow. "Levy! What happened to you!?"

"What I always do. But someone caught me this time and started to hit me…" Saying these words out loud made brought back memories of before. With her parents. "Laxus," She pointed to him, "Saved me."

"Don't make it out to be more than it is. I saw someone beating up a little girl, so I intervened." Laxus crossed his arms.

"What in good heavens is going on in here!?"

* * *

This story had gone on for long enough. The inevitable meeting of Erza, Juvia, Lucy, and Levy, had started a chain reaction, all leading up to Makarov. Everything revolved around Makarov.

Makarov Dreyar was Laxus's grandfather, a filthy rich man, old, but kind and warm hearted. He heard out all four girls predicaments, and made it official. He adopted Erza and Juvia from the orphanage, and Lucy and Levy moved in and became is other illegitimate daughters.

There was one incident where Lucy ran into her father. He hired a hitman to bring her to him. With some help and major coercing from Makarov, everything was straightened out. (Makarov told off Jude, and said; "You never loved this girl, I do. Therefore, she is _my_ daughter, not yours.")

He heard Lucy singing one day, and believing she had real potential, got her voice lessons. He got all of the girls voice lessons, and asked them; 'If they could play one instrument what would it be?'

Lucy just wanted to sing, Erza wanted percussion, Levy piano, and Juvia violin. So it was. Over the course of three years, all girls were pros. Juvia learned to play the bass guitar, and Levy acoustic. They formed a band.

"Guys! We need a name!" Lucy smiled and forced her friends into a small thinking session, vowing they wouldn't leave until they had a name.

"The Celestial Spirits!" Lucy shouted.

"Water Locked!" Juvia's idea rang through the room.

"Swords n stuff!" Lucy looked at Erza like she was the stupidest person in the room.

"Um…" Levy was indecisive. They all laughed.

"What about… The Fairy Tones?" Levy suggested. They all thought for a moment.

"Fairy Tones… Fairy Tones… I like it!" Lucy hugged her best friend.

"We're official guys!" Erza laughed.

"On three! One, two three!"

"Fairy Tones!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the end was rushed, sorry. But that's the end of the flashbacks! Please REVIEW! New chapter ASAP, I promise. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**~Marshy (Loves you!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yup, so here ya go! Please review, yadayadayada. Check my new story, _Shy and Timid_! Love you  
**

**Disclaimer: Nuh uh. Nada. Nope. No. Nothin. Zip. Squat. I own none.**

**Review Response!**

**Pixies Between The Pages:**** Aw, thank you so much!**

**GottaLoveOtakus: Thanks! Here's the next!**

**EMMYHIPPO!: I WROTE MORE! JUST FOR YOU!**

**(PSST! REVIEW!) Btw, this chapter is kinda short, but the next few will be extra long, I promise!**

* * *

Silence. That was what met the girls when they finished their stories. It was almost 10:00, and all of them were physically and emotionally exhausted. Of course, Natsu was the first to talk.

"So… Lucy ran away from home and met Levy…"

"Who was being abused by her family…" Gajeel cut in.

"Who went on the run for two years, until settling in Magnolia." Natsu continued.

"And while this was happening, Erza had been kidnapped and and brutally forced into slavery…" Jellal continued.

"And Juvia was in an orphanage for unknown reasons, and being ignored because she was different." Gray continued.

"Until Erza came along, after she escaped and her only father figure was shot and killed…" Jellal said this round.

"They were friends for a while, until meeting Lucy who was looking for her Levy…" Natsu continued.

"Who was beaten up in an alleyway for stealing something, and a punk-ass blondie saved her from a potentially fatal experience…" Gajeel.

"And they all met and became, under Makarov's supervision, The Fairy Tones." Gray finished. The girls nodded.

"In a nutshell." Levy murmured. Gajeel looked very close to saying something, but looking upon the look on her face, wisely kept his mouth shut.

No other words were spoken. No other words needed to be spoken. The salty scent of tears wafted around the room, none of the girls wanted to remember what they were remembering.

The door creaked open. Lucy stepped through, her eyes red and bloodshot. She looked at the ground and hugged her waist.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. Levy made a move to get up, but Natsu beat her to it. He stood, and took the very few strides it took to reach Lucy, and embraced her gently. Lucy tensed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't have to hide anything from us. None of you did. We wouldn't just abandon you or anything. You're our friend, we will always be here for you." Lucy instantly relaxed, and buried her nose into Natsu's chest. She sniffed to fight back tears.

"Its been a long night. We should go to bed. Our new challenge is tomorrow." Erza stood from Jellal's bed and walked to the door. She put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, and smiled as much as she could.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! Last night was a truly amazing spectacle, but there are no eliminations this round, but there are scores. The judges scored out of ten based on support, participation, and overall AMAZINGNESS! So, each duo can have an opportunity to earn 30 points! Here we go!" The announcer, Chapati, brought out a few papers and was reading off of them.

"For Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus, their support is 9/10! Participation, oooo, only a 4/10. And the overall, 9/10! SO the total is, 22/30! A very good score!" The four members of Quatro Cerberus looked very happy with their score, but the long black haired woman Erza observed before, looked very unhappy.

"Now, for FTMA and Lamia Scale! Their support, 9/10! Participation, 10/10! Every member did contribute lots to the song. And overall is 7/10! Their total is 26/30!" Everyone jumped up and down! Erza hugged Jellal, Levy hugged Gajeel's arm, Juvia jumped on top of Gray. Lucy, who was very happy, was still a bit shaken from last night. Her eyes scanned the crowd, but there were just too many people to try and pick out one man.

"Now the next challenge is to sing accapella! That should be no problem for Quatro Cerberus, but I think Sabertooth might have a bit of trouble with this one, as will Lamia Scale."

"We should all do this one." Lucy commented.

"You sure you're up for it, Lucy?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

"The whole of Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus are going for it! From Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Cheila and Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta!"

"We have to choose now, guys!" Jellal pressed.

"And from FTMA! ALL OF THEM!"

"WHA?" Lucy had stepped away from the group, and singled to the announcer they would all do it.

"We're not a group if we don't all do it." Lucy smiled, slightly. "And I… We could really use your guys help."

"So what are we gonna do? I'm not very good at accapella." Gajeel crossed his arms, and stared at a wall.

"You can't be that bad. Besides, you'd probably be the bass." He looked at Levy, who had said this, confused. She sighed. "You'd sing the bass part, not play the bass. Geez."

"Should we write a whole new song, or what?"

"Maybe change parts in one we already have?" All eight of them were putting in their two cents, but Lucy quickly decided she wanted some alone time. Levy noticed this, and followed her when Lucy snuck out the back door.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned. "Please, talk to me." Levy caught up to her friend.

"I'm fine, Levy. Just… Sad."

"Me too. We just have to get through it together."

"I know." Lucy looked away. Levy sighed.

"What can I do to help you?" She asked the blonde.

"Nothing. But it's not just me, Levy. Erza and Juvia have been equally hurt, maybe more then me, I have no right to be this upset. Even you, Levy. I ran away. You were abused."

"Stop it, Lucy. Stop it right now. We all went through some tough times, but we went through it together. We need to fix it together. None of us went through more or less than another. So stop it, right now." Levy said as strictly and firmly as she could. Lucy just looked at the ground and nodded. Levy sighed again, and smiled up at her friend.

"I know what will cheer you up! Ice creeeeeaaam…..!" Lucy laughed at Levy's eyebrow wiggle, and nodded.

"Yeah. Ice cream."

* * *

Levy went to get the ice cream, and she knew Lucy so well, she didn't have to ask what kind she wanted. So Lucy was sitting alone on a bench in the park. She watched a little girl playing with her dad in the field, tickling each other and laughing. She smiled to herself.

"Lucy." Lucy tensed. She knew that voice. She knew it all to well. She had listened to that voice ridicule her and yell at her one time too many. She stood and turned, looking up. Her chocolate brown eyes met the equally brown eyes of none other than Jude Heartfilia. Her own father.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGERS! MWAHAHAHAHA! Please review! Comment on any typos, errors, ideas, fav parts, part you hated, etc. Love you guys! Check out my new story for Pixies Between The Pages, _Shy and Timid_!**

**~Marshy**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Short chapter, Im sorry. I needed things to start moving along.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

* * *

_(Previously:) "Lucy." Lucy tensed. She knew that voice. She knew it all to well. She had listened to that voice ridicule her and yell at her one time too many. She stood and turned, looking up. Her chocolate brown eyes met the equally brown eyes of none other than Jude Heartfilia. Her own father._

Lucy was frozen. Her knees felt weak. Standing in front of her was the man that ignored her, yelled at her, threatened to hit her, and ridiculed her, all her childhood. Her whole body trembled, like it rejected his very existence.

"F-father…" She whispered. His face was stoic, unmoving. Lucy was about to have a panic attack.

"I saw you in the Grand Magic Games. I suppose some congratulations are in order."

"Thanks." She said, quietly, unsure of what to do. She looked at the ground. She was surprised that any sort of praise was coming out of her father's mouth.

"But all of this is foolish, I want you to come back home."

Lucy was taken aback. He asked? _He asked?! _Now Lucy was angry. This man sent a hit squad after her, and _now_ he was just going to _ask_?

"I'm sorry Father. I can't do that."

"Lucy-" He took a step towards her.

"No!" She took a step back and looked him in the eye, something she couldn't remember ever doing. "No, Father. I have a life now. I never had one when I was in that house. That isn't _home_. Home is wherever my family is."

"I am your family. And after everything I've done for you-"

"No! You are _not_ my family. Family is someone who cares about you. Someone who loves you, unconditionally. Levy, Juvia, Erza, Laxus, Makarov. They are my family. You never did anything for me. You were never there, even when I _was_ at home. I ran away because I had no family at that house."

"Lucy-" Her father took another step closer.

"I am still talking!" She yelled, interrupting him. She took an even bolder move and stepped toward him, making him step back. "Don't you _dare_ come into my life again like you own it. Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do. And don't. You. _Dare._ Come near me or my family _ever_ again." She paused, and breathed. "Or there will be hell to pay."

Lucy looked away from his eyes and walked right past him.

"Lucy." Her confident stride faltered a bit. "I will always be your father." Lucy waited, but what she was expecting didn't come.

"_I will always love you."_ The words didn't come out of his mouth, but she heard them, loud and clear. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed, then walked away without another word. She heard her father do the same.

* * *

_From Lucy, 1:31 pm:_

Hey, I'm heading back to the Inn. Sorry Lev, I had an… Encounter in the park. I'll tell you about it later k?

Levy pouted. She had just bought the ice cream and was now fumbling to hold them plus her phone.

"Really, Lucy?" She mumbled to herself. She struggled to walk with all three items, and the ice cream was quickly melting.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice rang through her ears, and seconds later, a hand reached out and took one of the ice cream cones out of her hand. After pushing her phone back into her pocket, Levy looked up and met the eyes of Rogue.

"Thanks Rogue!" She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and tried to hand her the ice cream cone back. Levy shook her head. "Keep it, Lucy ditched me, and it will melt before I get back to her."

Rogue thanked her and tilted his head questionly. "Why'd she ditch you?" They walked together to a bench over looking the park; the bench Levy had left Lucy at was on the other side.

"She said she had an 'encounter', whatever that means, and she went back to the Inn." Levy pouted, until she remembered the last time she saw Rogue. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry for leaving you the other night! It's just that Lucy was having a problem and everyone was-"

"Hey, hey, it's ok! I understand. All of you guys looked pretty solemn today." Rogue's eyes moved from Levy's face and went southward. He laughed. "Your ice cream is all over your pants!"

Levy jumped and looked down. In the midst of her rambling, she moved her hands down, effectively making the ice cream fall off the cone and into her lap.

"Crap!" Rogue laughed.

"Here, I'll get you some napkins!" He chuckled as he got up and went back to the vender to snag the napkins.

'_Way to go, Levy. You meet the boy you like and you spill ice cream on your lap. Great going girl.'_

"Here you go." Levy looked up and gratefully took the napkins. She mopped the ice cream off her lap as good as she was able, but it left a considerable stain on her white pants.

"Let me walk you back to wherever you're staying. It will make up for last night!"

Levy laughed. "Alright, lets go!"

* * *

Lucy was fuming. She texted Levy, even though she felt bad about it. How could he _do_ that? Her own father. Her own flesh and blood. Ooo, he made her own blood just boil over.

She needed to vent. So she went back to the Inn, everyone else had already left. Lucy grabbed the notebook she had bought on one of her first days in Crocus.

'_All you used to do was put me down'_ She paused. How to continue. But she didn't care anymore. She just wrote as fast as she could, all her feelings, and her anger, she had to get it on paper.

"I've got it!"

These three words were the start of something genius.

* * *

**A/N: Short. Sorry. Review. Yeah. Whatever.**

**~Marshy...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am SOSOSOSO Sorrrrryyyy! I haven't updated in fooooorever! I hope this makes up for it! REVIEW PLEEEASSE!**

**Disclaimer****: Damn. I don't own Fairy Tail. Damn.**

**Review Response:**

**Pixies Between The Pages:**** Thank youuuuuu! I love you!**

**Czar Ryno****: Glad you enjoyed! (PS, LOVE your fic!) And no, that is not my song choice! You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Jessieskyler: Happy you liked it! Hopefully you haven't given up on me yet!  
**

**WARNING GAJEEL IS A REAL JACKASS! LOTS OF CUSSING! JUST A WARNING! LOVE YOU!**

**(Also, review. It won't kill you. I've been experiencing an extreme lack of reviews, so please boost my self esteem! I love you!)**

* * *

Gajeel was pissed. He was fuming. Erza had dismissed them, after she noticed Shrimp and Bunny Girl had disappeared. He went for a walk. he did that lately. And what did find on that walk? Couldn't be a certain blue-haired girl. Without Lucy. Walking with another guy. With black hair. _Laughing together. _

Ok, Gajeel. There has to be a logical explanation for this. A perfectly normal and reasonable… just keep watching, see what happens.

Levy and Mr. Mysterious walked to the Honey Bone Inn, he was probably dropping her off. Levy turned to him and smiled, her lips moving in a presumed thank you. Wait, what was she doing now? Standing on her tip-toes…. Moving incredibly too close…. Gajeel couldn't look anymore. Or so he thought. He kept watching, against his better judgement.

She moved closer and closer…. Until her lips met… his cheek. Oh thank god.

Oh, but now he was pissed. Who was this joker? And he was copying his look. The trademark mysterious bad-boy, dark and brooding. Black hair and red eyes. Made him look cooler. But this dude was a total knock-off. But it seemed Shrimp had a type. But the fact that she was with this dude instead of him, hit Gajeel hard in the cold rock he called a heart.

He walked closer.

"Good luck in the competition!" Levy smiled and waved as the dark haired man walked away.

"Thanks, you too!" He called over his shoulder.

Who was this clown?

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off, Rogue! It was really sweet." Levy brightly smiled at the tall man before her. He grinned.

"It was my pleasure!"

Levy felt a surge of confidence. She stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Rogue sputtered, and blushed considerably. Levy moved back to her feet and giggled at his embarrassment.

"I should probably go in and check on Lu now! I'll see you later. Good luck in the competition!"  
"Thanks, you too!" Levy turned around and screamed. She most definitely was not expecting to literally run into The Metal Armada's drummer.

"Gajeel! You scared me!" Levy put a hand over her chest in a weak effort to calm down her heart rate.

"Shrimp." Gajeel's brow was furrowed and he did _not_ look happy.

"What's the matter with you?" Levy tried to maneuver past the metal lug in her way, but he was unmoving. "Gajeel. You're blocking the door."

"Who was that guy?"

Levy was taken aback, and slightly confused. "What's it to you?" She asked, still trying to get around him. Gajeel grunted and still wouldn't move.

"I don't like him."

"It would be really nice to have a civilized conversation where you say more than five words. Also, it would be very nice if you moved."

"Are you dating him now?"

Levy counted on her fingers. "Are. You. Dating. Him. Now. Hm, sorry, that's still only five words."

"Answer the question."

"Now that's only three."

"I'm serious."

Levy sighed. "Why do you care?"

"He's a jackass. I can tell."

"Ah, the giant utters six words! I think that's a new personal best!" Levy placed her hand on her hips. "Gajeel, you don't even know him."

Gajeel glared at her.

"Fine, what's his name then?" Her question was met with silence. "That's what I thought. Lay off, Gajeel. You aren't the boss of me."

"Don't hang out with him."

Levy knew the man was angry, but so was she! He had absolutely no right to tell her what to do. Rogue was a really nice guy, she liked him. Gajeel was the problem.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. I like Rogue, and you should be happy for me! He's the only guy I've ever met that likes me for my brains, and not necessarily my looks."

"So you're gonna sleep with him now?"

Levy's eyes widened and her face grew red.

"How dare you!" Levy shrieked "I've barely know him, we're just friends hanging out together! I'm not some whore that would do anything of that nature, and I am absolutely _disgusted and offended_ that you would even _think_ of something like that!" Levy was really pissed, now. Gajeel remained stone-faced. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do. I like Rogue, and yeah, maybe I'll go out with him, maybe I won't. I thought you would be _happy_ for me, not act like a total jackass. I thought you were my friend, someone I could trust. I guess I was wrong."

Levy was laying on the guilt thick, and though he didn't show it, Gajeel was internally killing himself. He wasn't thinking properly, so when she shoved her way past him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let go of m-" She was silenced when she felt rough lips place themselves over hers. With all of the strength Levy had left, she pushed Gajeel off of her, throwing him off balance and sent him stumbling backwards.

"What the hell?! First you insinuate that I'm a whore then you _kiss me_?!" Levy was seriously confused, but very upset, on the verge of tears. Her voice shook as she yelled at him.

"I don't know what your problem is, Gajeel. But I suggest you _fix it_, before you make things worse." She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs, burst into the room where everyone was already gathered, huddled around a notebook Lucy was pointing at.

"Levy! What happened?"

* * *

Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, you big _fat IDIOT. _Gajeel felt absolutely awful. Awful didn't even _begin_ to describe how he felt. It was like his entire universe had crumbled before his eyes. He was sure Levy was going to hit him, he would have deserved it, but he knew why she didn't. They both knew her words could cut him deeper than any feeble slap or punch. And it was all true. It was if Gajeel's mouth filter had completely disappeared. He was just _so_ angry at this Rogue character, and he didn't even know the guy! He was, even though he really didn't want to admit it, jealous. It was worse than anything he had ever felt. he said whatever came to his mind because he knew he was losing the argument. He acted like an irrational, fucked-up bastard, because he liked a girl. Gajeel was a jackass anyway, but he really fucked up this time. He didn't want her hanging out with him, that was _his _job

And now he didn't know how to fix it.

Apologizing was not in Gajeel's nature, even though he really _really_ wanted to. He needed to. He'd hurt her in more ways than one. God, why'd he have to ask if she was going to sleep with him? That was bull-headed and a really low blow.

Levy probably already told Erza by now, she would make him feel her wrath. He had to apologize though, even if it killed him.

He walked back to the Inn, about to open the double doors, but someone on the other side beat him to it.

Natsu and Jellal walked out, faces as stone cold as ice. Without a word, Jellal, who is very good at hiding his emotions, took two steps and punched Gajeel, right in the jaw.

"What the hell, man!?" Gajeel stumbled back and held his jaw.

"That was for Levy." Jellal glared at him.

"You took it one step too far, man." Natsu crossed his arms.

"I know, guys, I know. I want to apologize."

Jellal shook his head. "Not now, Gajeel. Take a walk." He turned around and paused before going back inside the building. "A _long _walk."

They both went inside the Inn. Slamming the door behind them for good measure.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil. But I love you. Maybe... ;)**

**REVIEW GODDAMMIT! (WITH LOVE!)**

**~Marshy (Sorry, I forgot to sign off...)**


	22. THE REAL CHAPTER 22!

**A/N: WRITING IS LITERALLY TORTURE. Don't do it kids. It'll leave you feeling like crap. **

**Ok, so. I am so sorry. I have chapter now! It's mostly filler, nothing _really _important. Just... Yeah. I am so sorry. After 3 months this is all I got. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. **

**I'm not going to bother with a review response, so I'll just say, thank you, everyone who helped give me an idea or reviewed. I love yall.**

* * *

"And welcome back to the Grand Music Games! The last issued challenge was to sing acapella, and after two amazing performances by Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale, next up is Sabertooth!"

Levy peeked through the curtain at the members of Sabertooth gracing the stage. The blonde one took center stage, Rogue and the black-haired woman flanking his sides.

"Hey, Lev. You alright?" Lucy came up behind her, looking slightly concerned. Levy just nodded.

"Yeah. I mean… It was weird, Lu. Why would he say that? I thought he was my friend." Levy looked down, pulling her blue hair a bit.

"I don't know, Levy. I really don't. But all of us are going to the back to rehearse once more."

Taking another look at the stage, she caught Rogue quickly give her a wink and a smile. Levy offered a small small smile, holding a thumbs up. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"A-and after that performance, up next is FTMA! Due to some inconveniences, Gajeel Redfox will not be performing with FTMA this round. " Chapati was obviously trying to keep the audience from boo-ing. Too much. Sabertooth exited the stage, passing FTMA on the way.

The black haired woman was seething. Rogue and the blonde trudged their feet, looking down.

"Um… Good job, Rogue…" Levy tried. Rogue looked up and smiled a bit, but the embarrassment in his eyes was evident.

"Acapella is not our forte. Thanks anyway. Good luck."

Lucy took the lead, going center, everyone else scattering, though staying close.

"This song is dedicated to a certain someone in the audience." Lucy wasn't even sure he was there. But she could feel his eyes boring into her. So she began.

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

All you used to do was put me down

But I found a way to get myself up off the ground

And all you used to do was criticise me

But now I found the good and I emphasise ya see

You would always get so sensitive

And try to turn your transgressions into my guiltiness

But now I'm certain of the way I live

And what I'm responsible for in this twisted game

And it's such a shame

That you try to make pain

Another word for my name

Whether giving or receiving

It's one and the same

Just one more link

In your long, long chain

But it's time to break

This frame and my strengthful will

Time to jump off this negative cycle we've built

Gave my heart

But my self-respect you won't steal

Now it's time to let ya know if you can hear me feel me

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

So I asked my momma for her two cents

And then I asked my little sister and I asked my friend

Then I asked my poppa once and I asked him again

Came two little consensus from all them opinions

That life is too short to be unhappy

And since I know what I'm worth there'll be no settling for dirt

Knowing what I deserve is gold

If I want diamonds then I can't settle for coal

Maybe I was just too strong to let go

Maybe I was just too weak to let it show

Maybe I was just too stubborn to say "No"

But whatever the case I can't take it no more

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Na, na na, na na na, naaa na na, na na na

Sometimes I think maybe we'll patch it all up

Like a favourite pair of jeans that you won't give up on

Or maybe one of these arguments we'll make up

And start again like when we started this up

Back when everything was fresh

And every moment a blessing

I'd laugh at all of your jokes

You'd listen to my suggestions

One mind, one soul,

One common destination

Now we can't help but fight over the direction.

The crowd was clapping and cheering, happy to have a distraction from Sabertooth's terrible performance. The Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada didn't even have a bass singing, but the audience didn't seem to mind. Bowing, FTMA exited the stage, Lucy looked back once more. She swore she saw a head of blonde that looked strikingly familiar, but it disappeared from her sight.

"Great job guys!" Juvia encouraged, smiling and linking arms with Gray.

"You guys were really good." Gajeel emerged from the back, Jellal and Erza immediately taking a protective stance around Levy, Natsu and Gray stepping forward, fists raised. Gajeel held his hands up.

"Can I talk to you, Shrimp? Please?"

"If you think you're taking one more step-" Natsu started, but was interrupted by Levy.

"No, stop. I want to hear what he has to say." Levy walked past Jellal and Erza, Natsu and Gray looking at her in surprise.

"Levy-" Gray started.

"Gray." She said, with finality, crossing her arms. Levy looked pointedly at Gajeel, who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Gee, Shrimp. Can we talk alone?"

"No." She said, before he really finished his sentence. "And I don't see any seafood around here, Gajeel." Gajeel looked at the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"Shri… Levy… I… I'm sorry. I don't know why I said what I said, it was totally uncalled for and…" Gajeel paused, trying to find the right words. "I… I don't what else to say, except I am so so so sorry."

Natsu opened his mouth, ready to interject, but a good jab to his side with Lucy's elbow shut him up.

Levy uncrossed her arms, but her brow was furrowed and she looked at him with a look Gajeel couldn't place.

"I'll forgive you." Gajeel visibly relaxed. "But don't think I can forget. And you'll have to work to earn my respect and trust again." He nodded furiously.

"Thank you, Levy. I promise I'll make it up to you." Levy just nodded and walked past him, heading towards the exit.

"I really hope so." She murmured to herself.

* * *

The next day the bands filed out onto the stage, eagerly awaiting the scores.

"Welcome back on this lovely day in Crocus! I bet you're all super excited about the results of last nights performances?!" The crowd cheered, deafening anyone within a 50 mile radius.

"Well, we have the results! In first place, with a score of 18/20 iiiissss…. Quatro Cerberus! Not much of a shocker there, they are an acapella group! We have a tie for second, with a scores of 16/20. Second place issss… FTMA AND LAMIA SCALE! And Sabertooth is third, with a score of 9/20."  
Lucy sighed in relief, smiling with the rest of the group and hugging Natsu when he offered.

"Since there was no fourth place, no band has been eliminated! Sabertooth is still in, and could still win! I will now announce the next challenge!" The crowd almost immediately quieted, eager to hear what the bands would be doing next. "The next challenge is a duet! But there's a twist! One of the members is to be chosen from your group. The second person, however, has to be an outsider. Not allowed to be from a different competing band, either. You have two days to find someone and choose a duet to sing together. Who will be the member from each band?"

"What do you think?" Erza asked.

"From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh!"

"More importantly, who are we going to ask to sing with one of us?" Levy asked.

"What about… Erza, your friend Kagura should still be in Crocus, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. But who says she'll do it?"  
"We'll just have to figure something else out if she doesn't." Gray added.

"From Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe!"  
"Lisanna could always fly in!" Natsu put in.

"The demon's sister? Eh, I dunno." Gajeel murmured.

"From Lamia scale, Chelia Blendy!"

"Guys!" Jellal hurried.

"Call, Lisanna Natsu! Go center, go go!" Erza pushed Natsu forwards.

"And from FTMA, Natsu Dragneel!"

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"I know its a big favor, Lisanna, but we really need your help. I'll even pay for your flight over! And back!"

"Natsu, I don't know. I never been the best singer, and I really don't like crowds…"

"I'll be right there with you, Lisanna! Nothing will happen, and who are you kidding? You're a great singer!"

"Natsu…"

"Please, Lisanna!"

"... Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Introducing! THE YOUNGEST STRAUSS SIBLING! LISANNA! So, I hope you weren't too disappointed in this (me), but you could always tell me by reviewing! **

**Also, I might end this soon. Sorry everyone. **

**~Marshy**


	23. THE REAL CHAPTER 23!

**A/N: Whoooooooo... This was a toughie. I hope you all enjoy it! I really want to try to end this soon (working on something new!), but I'm not sure how... Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, OR any of the songs I used in this chapter.**

**Review Response:**

**arandomguy: I KNOW! I'm not that familiar with Jerza, so I'm not sure how to write it...**

**PandaPiggy: Hehehehehehehehe**

**GottaLoveOtakus:**** Thank you for your loyal dedication to me and this story. It is very much appreciated.**

**Pixies Between The Pages:**** Awwwwwwwww. I love you!**

**NOTE: PLEASE NO LISANNA HATE! I love Lisanna, so please no hate against her! Thank you!**

**(ALSO I CHANGED MY AUTHOR NAME TO GIANTMARSHMALLOWS, K?)**

* * *

Gajeel liked to think of himself as a pretty patient person.

…

Ok, that was a lie. Gajeel was definitely _not_ a patient person. He also had no self control. Or any way to express his feelings with anything other than a scowl. Or a flipping filter in his mouth. Or… Yeah, you get the idea.

So when he saw Wendy in Crocus, who was supposed to be at _school _in _Magnolia_, he understandably flipped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Gajeel! Oh my goodness! It's so good to see you!" The blue haired girl went in for hug, wrapping her small arms around Gajeel's large frame. His arms stayed crossed, and his expression remained firm.

"You didn't answer my question." Wendy released him, looking up with excited brown eyes.

"My friend Chelia is in the Grand Music Games, and she invited me to sing with her tomorrow!"

"Chelia? That pink haired brat?" Wendy pouted at him.

"Hey! Chelia is my friend! Don't be mean, Gajeel." Gajeel frowned, and thought back to the conversation he had with his cousins friend.

"Wait a second, she told me you had a boyfriend. Care to explain?" Wendy visibly froze, eyes widening.

"Uh… Oh look, that's Chelia! I got to go, see you around Gajeel!" Wendy quickly pulled out her phone and spun away, walking briskly. The only reason he didn't march over and demand she tell him the truth right this instant was because Salamander had sent him a text saying to meet at the airport.

"This isn't over kid!" He shouted after her.

* * *

"Lisanna! I'm so glad you're here!" As soon as Natsu spotted this 'Lisanna', he ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. Lucy couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, Natsu only hugged _her_ that way. When Natsu released the squirming girl, Lucy was astonished to see Mirajane.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you guys!"

"Strauss? Are you related to Mirajane?" Juvia asked, after shaking Lisanna's hand. Lisanna nodded, shaking everybody elses hand before simply answering, "Yeah, she's my older sister. Don't tell me, I know we look exactly alike." She laughed.

"Enough chit chat! We have work to do!" Natsu had been waiting (im)patiently, tapping his foot, waiting for introductions to be over.

Lucy giggled and took Lisanna's small bag while Natsu ushered the white-haired beauty to the inn.

"What are your ideas for what we'll sing?" Lisanna asked.

"I haven't gotten there yet…"

"_What!?_" Natsu instantly had eight people on his tail.

"What! I wasn't really thinking about it…"

"Natsu you only have a day to prepare a song. How are you supposed to do that if you don't have a song?!" Erza practically yelled.

"It's ok, everyone. You'll think of something!" Lisanna interrupted optimistically. "You always do!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Chelia! I'm so glad I get to see you!" Wendy enveloped her pink-haired friend in a big hug.

"You make it sound like we haven't seen each other in years! Thanks for sending me updates on homework and such." Chelia replied, pulling away from Wendy.

"It was nothing! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too! We need to get to work, though. I made a list of potential songs we can sing together-" Chelia was interrupted by Wendy.

"Before we start, _you told Gajeel about my boyfriend!?_" She screamed in a whisper, in case anyone was listening in. You could never be too careful.

Chelia shrugged. "Yeah. It was an accident."

"Chelia, this is _Gajeel _ we're talking about! My totally over-protective and overbearing cousin! The one who basically refuses to let me do anything on my own."

"I'm sorry Wendy! I didn't mean to…"

Wendy sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Thank you all for coming this fine day in Crocus! We're are going to announce the visiting competitors!

"Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus is singing with Cana Alberona!" A very pretty brunette practically stumbled on stage with Bacchus, Gajeel snickered under his breath when he realized she was drunk.

"Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth is singing with Yukino Aguria!" A solemn looking white-haired girl walking on stage with a grinning Sting, standing next to Bacchus and Cana. Natsu and Lucy looked at her carefully, Yukino look strikingly similar to Lisanna.

"Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale is singing with Wendy Marvell!" The young blue-haired girl beamed as she walked next to the other pairs, hand in hand with Chelia. Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"And finally, Natsu Dragneel from the Metal Armada is singing with Lisanna Strauss! Let's hear a big cheer for all of our competitors!" The stadium erupted, cheering left and right for the band members on the stage.

"Up first is Bacchus and Cana, singing James Taylor and Carol King's _You Can Close Your Eyes_."

As Bacchus and Cana quickly set up, Cana with a guitar and mic, Bacchus just with a mic. Gajeel immediately stopped chuckling when they started singing. Cana had a beautiful voice, complimenting Bacchus's perfectly.

"Damn."

"You can say that again." Levy whispered next to him.

"Damn." Gajeel repeated. Levy rolled her eyes at him.

After Bacchus and Cana had finished on a beautiful note (pun intended), Sting and Yukino graced the stage.

"Next up is Sting and Yukino, singing Barton Hollow, by Civil Wars."

"Yukino has a beautiful voice." Erza whispered to whomever was next to, who happened to be Jellal. He hummed in agreement. Sting had a very rough voice, but it was still very nice.

_Not as good as Jellal's though_. Erza thought to herself, smirking.

"And next is Chelia and Wendy, singing Jet Lag, by A Simple Plan!"

"Gajeel, if you keep staring at her like that, she'll drop dead." Levy whispered to Gajeel, who was almost literally staring at Wendy with daggers.

"I can't help it. I'm protective, it's an instinct. She is family after all." Gajeel went back to staring, not noticing Levy's smile.

"And last, but certainly not least! Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss! They'll be singing My Heart is Open, by Maroon 5!"

"Ready Lisanna?" Natsu asked, a huge grin gracing his face. Lisanna visibly shuddered, wiping her sweaty hand on her jeans and grabbing the mic offered to her.

"As I'll ever be."

Lucy couldn't help the pang of jealousy surging through her body when Natsu offered his hand to Lisanna, who accepted, and they walked out on stage together.

"Lu, are you ok?" Levy asked her. Lucy nodded, not taking her eyes off of the two on the stage.

"Just fine." She said, absentmindedly. Levy narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but almost shrieked when she felt a hand poke her side. She didn't, but she did jump.

"Geex, Shrimp, jumpy much?"

"Gajeel! I'm ticklish, you can't just do that!" She chided. Gajeel laughed.

Erza had placed her head on Jellal's shoulder, her eyes closed as she listened to the song her friends were singing.

"Beautiful." Jellal whispered under his breath. Erza shifted her head to look at him and she hummed in agreement.

"The song is very pretty. Lisanna has a lovely voice." Jellal visibly stiffened, only a bit, but it was noticeable.

"Y-yeah. The song is beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I decided not to have the lyrics up so I could emphasize different point of views. But you should totes look up those songs and listen to the beauty!**

**Love you allllllllllll soooooooooooooo much!**

**~Marshy! (GiantMarshmallows)**


	24. Author Name Change & Chapter 24

**A/N: HELLO JERZA FANS! THIS IS FOR YOU AND YOUR PATIENCE THROUGH MY IGNORANCE TO THIS COUPLE IN MY OWN FIC! Please enjoy, you nerds!**

**(I changed my name from ItscalledLove to GiantMarshmallow, so don't get confused!)  
Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

It was an accident! It was just an honest misunderstanding, right? (It was totally Erza's fault though, even if she didn't know it. (Jellal suspects she knew all along))

After Natsu and Lisanna had finished their (beautiful) song, the whole of FTMA, plus the youngest Strauss sibling, decided to go out to eat and celebrate. However, while going through the decision making process, Jellal noticed Erza was being rather quiet. The red-head still had her head on his shoulder, and was breathing deeply.

She was asleep. How she could fall asleep standing up was beyond him, but she looked so peaceful. So pretty…

Jellal immediately banished the thought from him head, fighting the blush he was sure was creeping up onto his face. He didn't want to wake her up, but he wasn't sure what to do at all. They were just standing there.

"Hey guys. Erza's asleep." Jellal said as quietly as possible while still making sure they heard him.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Juvia cooed.

"I'm going to take her back to the hotel, you guys can go on to the restaurant." Jellal moved as slowly as he could to shift Erza from having her head on his shoulder to his chest. He then expertly snaked one arm under her legs and the other on her back, lifting her up bridal style.

Jellal then had an image of him carrying Erza, who was in a wedding dress…. He shook his head quickly, blinking a few times to make sure he _never_ thought that again.

"Are you sure you can carry her by yourself?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, after finding that cake place, she has put on a few-" Gajeel's rude comment was interrupted by a sharp jab to the side from Levy's elbow. He shuddered at the equally sharp glares he received from Lucy and Juvia.

"I'll be fine, but I'd better get going." He walked at slow place towards the exit. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Lisanna decided on 8-Island, so meet us there, ok?" Lucy shouted after him.

* * *

Jellal was almost at the Honey Bone Inn when his arms started to seriously hurt. Erza was heavy. He barely made it to a bench before he gently placed Erza down and sat next to her. Erza slumped, her head landing on Jellal's shoulder. Jellal smiled and laughed to himself. She looked so peaceful and in a deep state of sleep, her eyebrows were furrowed slightly and her nose was twitching.

After a few minutes of resting his arms, he picked Erza back up and walked slowly to the Inn. The innkeeper gushed when she saw Erza in his arms, and lead him to her room so he could put her to bed.

"You're such the gentleman!" She squeaked. Jellal just smiled in response as she closed the door behind them.

Jellal placed Erza on the bed, covering her with the plush comforter. He smiled at her expression not really noticing his hand drifting towards hers. He interlocked his fingers with hers, eyes widening at the raw strength she possessed even in her sleep, as she held on his hand tightly.

This is where it was Erza's fault. She rolled over under the covers, but her hand was latched onto Jellal's, effectively pulling him on top of the the bed next to her. He was as red as a cherry when he realized he was spooning the red-head.

After ten minutes of tugging his hand as gently as possible away from Erza's, he gave up. How could she sleep through this?! Didn't she realize what she was doing? Jellal sighed and let his arm go limp around Erza's. He fell asleep smelling the sweet scent of strawberries in Erza's hair.

* * *

"Natsu! Stop ordering more, we're not _made_ of money!"

"Oh, come on Luce! It's good! Try one!"

"No way, you literally dipped the entire thing into hot sauce. No way in hell am I eating that!"

"Luce!

"Stop whining, Natsu!"

Lisanna was carefully watching her old friend and Lucy converse, laughing at Natsu's childlike behavior towards the blonde. He would steal food from her plate and she would steal some from his, providing it wasn't doused in hot sauce.

'_They're so cute together!' _She thought. "Natsu, switch seats with me please." She asked Natsu, who was sitting in between herself and Lucy.

"Sure thing, Lis!"

As soon as she was situated next to Lucy, she started the conversation immediately with "You and Natsu make a great couple!", which made Lucy spit her raspberry iced tea out onto Lisanna.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Lisanna!" Lucy quickly grabbed several napkins and started to help clean her up. "Come on, let's try and clean some off in the bathroom."  
Lisanna followed the blonde to the bathroom and, after cleaning her dress off in silence, she apologized.

"What on Earth are you apologizing for? I spit tea on you!"

"I just assumed you and Natsu were… Together. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend me? No, no, of course not. But Natsu and I are just friends. Really good friends."

A few minutes of silence passed before Lisanna felt she had to break it. "You two would make a good couple. I mean, you seem compatible."

"You think so?" Lucy mumbled, looking at the floor. Lisanna giggled and said yes.

"We should go back out now. They'll wonder where we are."

* * *

"Juvia is not going in after them. Every time she does, Lucy is either coming out or washing her hands. It's a waste of time."

"Well, we can't go in after them!" Natsu said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Juvia will not go."

"Fine! I'll go, just stop arguing!" Levy got up from her seat and made her way to the bathroom. Lucy and Lisanna came out as she was almost there.

"Ha! Juvia told you so! Pay up, Gajeel!" Gajeel sighed as he handed a ten dollar bill to Juvia, who was smiling smugly.

After everyone sat down and was situated, Levy suggested hurrying up to make sure Jellal and Erza were ok, since Jellal never showed up. This took awhile, because when Lucy and Lisanna were in the bathroom, Natsu order seventeen more chicken-on-a-stick's doused in hot sauce.

It would take a while before they got to go to the Inn.

* * *

What Jellal didn't know, was that Erza knew exactly what she was doing. Granted, she had fallen asleep on Jellal's shoulder, but woke up a few minutes before he set her down on the bench. And she did fall back asleep on the bed with Jellal spooning her.

Erza was prepared for everything.

What she wasn't prepared for though, were three sets of angry eyes glaring down at her when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA CLIFFHANGERS! Did you enjoy the Jerza, my friends? I hope soooo! Please review! Pwease? :3**

**~Marshy (GiantMarshmallow, aka ItscalledLove)**


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

Hi everyone! I'm really really sorry, but I am TEMPORARILY putting Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada on hiatus.

I just really hate where I'm going with this, so I'm actually going to re-write it, so don't freak out if FTMA disappears from Fan fiction for awhile ok?

Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas you'd like to see in the new version of FTMA, anything you'd like excluded, and I'll do my best to make it even better than it was before! I love all of you, and thank you for the support!

~Marshy


End file.
